


The Story of Minseok

by luminations



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Childhood Friends, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Physical Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luminations/pseuds/luminations
Summary: Minseok just wants to keep a low profile, Lu Han wants to bring him out of his shell. In a society where reputation is everything, becoming friends with Lu Han is the worst and best (in that order) decision he has ever made.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Lu Han
Comments: 20
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is heavily influenced by Chinese harem dramas and is in no way historically accurate. Updates will be infrequent as this is just something I started for fun. Happy reading!

Minseok lays curled up in his grandmother’s lap being lulled to sleep by the steady sound of clomping hooves and the rocking of the narrow carriage. At six years old, he knows he is too big to behave this way, but he can’t help but take advantage of her doting.

“Minseok, we’re almost there, sit up and straighten out your garments,” she says gently patting his plump, fair cheeks but making no move to push him off.

Minseok only further buries his face into her chest. The elderly woman chuckles, “Little Mister, you’re already old enough to travel with us to events like this. Acting this way is entirely improper at your age. Minkyung is even younger than you and isn’t nearly as clingy.”

“I’m not Minkyung,” the young boy grumbles but finally gets up and sits on the bench beside her. He straightens out his outer robe with the help of his grandmother, but nothing can be helped about the wrinkles that had already formed.

The carriage finally stops and Minseok curiously peeks out of the small window. He is amazed by the size of the property and the number of maids ready to assist his family inside.

“This is a ducal manor, so you better be on your best behavior today,” his grandmother says.

Minseok doesn’t know much about the concept of hierarchy, but he does know that the Duke and Duchess are very important people, and it is a high honor that his family is invited to the one-month celebration of the second Lu son. Only the most prominent families of the capital were sent invitations. Although the Kims are nobility, they still have no official title and are merely the house of a scholarly official. However, due to the fact that Minseok’s grandmother is the daughter of a Princess of the Second Rank and a Marquis, and also a long-time friend of Grand Madam Lu, their family was considered. For his father who values reputation over everything, this chance to socialize and climb the ranks means the world to him.

One of his grandmother’s maidservants opens the carriage and the two are helped down. In front of them, his father descends the carriage along with Main Madam Kim. Behind them are two other carriages, one holding Main Madam’s two sons, Jongin and Junmyeon, and another with concubine-born Jongdae and his sister Soondeok. 

Of the six Kim children, all have mothers except Minseok and Minkyung who had a carrier father. Minseok doesn’t know much about the man who birthed him, only that his main father had a short infatuation with him, took him in as a concubine, and he died while giving birth to his sister.

Thankfully, his grandmother took both of them to be raised in her courtyard, rather than being raised by Main Madam. While there isn’t anything terribly wrong with the main wife, she still has two of her own sons who are her main priority. Giving her two other children would mean they get the leftovers after her own.

Minseok hides behind grandmother’s dress as she exchanges pleasantries with the lady of the house. He peeks around from her skirt at the large receiving room. This manor is much more grand than his own home, and at his tiny size he feels slightly intimidated.

“Don’t be rude, Minseok. Greet Duchess Lu,” his grandmother says, reaching behind and pushing him in front of her.

Minseok bows meekly, “Pleasure to meet you, Duchess Lu.”

The duchess smiles at him briefly before she turns her attention back to his grandmother, “Oh, so this one that you are raising, who is his mother?”

His grandmother pulls him back behind her again, “Oh, his carrier father has long since passed.”

Duchess Lu hums, “Carrier father… So your Minseok is also a carrier, then?”

“He is.”

“Well then how fortunate of him to have such a gracious grandmother,” the woman smiles down at Minseok, however it looks anything but inviting, “Old Madam Kim, you are quite elderly. You should be living your days in leisure, not raising more children. Is your daughter-in-law that inconsiderate?” 

If the Old Madam is annoyed, she does not let it show and laughs, “I’m old, but I’m still quite healthy. As for my daughter-in-law, she was more than ready to take the boy in with her other 2 children, but I was feeling quite lonely and decided to take him myself.”

“Little boys are quite rowdy. I’m sure you have your hands full.”

“Minseok is young but he is well-mannered.”

“Of course, he is being raised by you after all. Just a shame he’s a carrier.”

The old woman’s jaw clenches slightly but her smile doesn’t waver, “There’s nothing to be ashamed of.”

“Of course not, of course not,” she says without a hint of sincerity.

“How is the Grand Madam doing?” Minseok’s grandmother says, swiftly changing the subject.

“She’s doing well,” the duchess begins, “She just doesn’t have the energy to socialize like this anymore,” she says. There seems to be a deeper meaning behind her words, but she doesn’t elaborate.

“If you would like, you can go over and catch up with her,” the Duchess offers.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to bother her if she’s unwell.”

“Please do. I’m sure she’ll feel better seeing you,” Duchess Lu instructs one of her maidservants to lead Minseok and his grandmother to Grand Madam Lu’s courtyard.

When they enter the eldest Lu’s quarters, the two women greet each other excitedly. Minseok doesn’t think he’s ever seen his grandmother so energetic.

“Greet the Grand Madam, Minseok,” his grandmother chides for a second time.

Minseok bashfully greets her with a bow.

“How cute!” the other woman coos, “He’s gotten so big since I last saw him. Please come sit down. How old are you now, child?”

“Six,” Minseok says.

“Already? You’re the same age as my little Han.”

“Lu Han is six? I know he’s slightly younger than Minseok but I don’t remember a birthday celebration this year,” Minseok’s grandmother says.

“That vile stepmother of his convinced his father that celebrating every year is a waste of money and that he should only celebrate the major ones every five years,” she scoffs, “as if we’re low on resources. Look at what she’s prepared for her own son’s one month celebration. You would think he is the first born and heir to the title.”

“He’s so young and already has someone working against him,” Old Madam Kim laments, “His life should’ve been smooth sailing. It’s unfortunate his mother passed so soon.”

“I have to remind his father almost daily who his legitimate heir is. That woman has him completely bewitched.”

“Lu Han will be so grateful to have a grandmother like you. He’ll surely make you proud one day.”

“I could say the same about your Minseok.”

At the sound of his name Minseok’s head snaps up to look at Grand Madam Lu.

Grand Madam Lu isn’t short and plump like his grandmother. Instead, she is slender and slightly taller. Her hair retains most of its inky black color with very few strands of gray. All in all, Minseok is puzzled by Duchess Lu’s claim that the elder is declining in health.

“Come to think of it my Lu Han and your Minseok are quite similar, aren’t they?”

“You flatter us. How can you compare a future Duke to my humble Minseok?”

“I just think they’re growing up in similar circumstances. Don’t you think?”

“I suppose they’ll have much to discuss when they get a bit older. I can see them getting as close as we are.”

Grand Madam Lu hums in thought, “Minseok is a carrier, correct? I don’t mind, I’ve never discriminated against anyone who can bear children”

“What are you suggesting, Grand Madam?”

“It’s never too early to discuss these things!”

“Don’t say something so absurd! Don’t you know where our family stands compared to yours? Maybe the duchess was right, you are ill.”

“I’m perfectly fine. And I don’t care for your family’s rank, I care about Minseok’s character, and I know you will nurture a fine young man. Plus, you were born to a princess and a marquis. That’s hardly a shabby background.”

“You may not care that he is a carrier but society does. On top of that he’s an illegitimate child. Even considering something like this will make him the laughing stock of all the nobles in the city!” Old Madam Kim exclaims, “Besides, Lu Han’s father would never allow something like this.”

Grand Madam Lu rolls her eyes, “I’d like to see him try,” she sighs dejectedly, “But I suppose you have a point. Something like this would create unnecessary drama, although I don’t see why it should be anyone else’s business . It’s just that I would rather arrange something like this for Lu Han with someone I trust, and not the social climbers who offer me fake smiles and try to send their daughters to Lu Han’s school.”

Old Madam Kim chuckles, “I understand. Believe me I would love this arrangement if it were possible. Where is Han anyway?”

“He should be back soon. His lessons have ended already.”

“Lessons? Even during a party?”

“His stepmother wants him out of sight.”

Minseok’s grandmother shakes her head.

Just then the two women are interrupted by the sound of small rapid footsteps coming down the corridor and maidservants calling out, “Young Master Lu! Slow down!”

“Grandmother!” the young boy shouts when he enters the room.

“Lu Han where are your manners? We have company!” Grand Madam Lu says.

Lu Han looks at his surroundings and realizes there are guests in his home. 

He quickly bows, “Good afternoon Old Madam Kim.” He pauses when he sees Minseok then looks at his own grandmother.

Grand Madam Lu smiles knowingly at the other woman, “This is Minseok. He’s Old Madam Kim’s grandson.”

“How old is he?”

“He’s six, like you. Why don’t you talk to him? Go out and show him the garden while you’re at it.”

Lu Han’s face lights up and he rushes up into Minseok’s personal space, “Do you want to go play in the garden?”

Minseok is surprised by the boy’s energy and is a bit intimidated. He kind of wants to grab onto his grandmother and have her take him back to the carriage. Seeming to sense his apprehension, his grandmother taps his arm and nods, “Go have fun. Lu Han’s a nice boy.”

Lu Han beams at the praise and Minseok hesitantly lets himself be dragged outside, away from his grandmother and his comfort zone.

When they step out into the corridor, Lu Han stops abruptly and turns around, “I forgot my ball,” he says to the maidservant.

“Which ball, Young Master?”

“The one Grandmother got me for my birthday. I want to show it to Minseok.”

The maidservant looks skeptical, which confuses Minseok. What could be so suspicious about a ball?

“Okay, you two wait right here, then. I’ll go get it.”

As soon as she’s out of sight, Lu Han grabs Minseok’s arm and takes off running. He’s too startled to react so he lets himself be dragged.

“Wait, Young Master Lu! Where are we going?”

“Ugh, don’t call me that. Hurry before she catches up!”

“Okay, Lu Han, but she told us to wait.”

“I don’t want to go to the garden, just follow me.”

Lu Han leads him through the various twists and turns of the manor, ducking behind pillars and curtains whenever a servant walks by. Minseok is too scared to say anything because, well, he’s never even done something like this in his own home. If Minseok’s father found out he not only disobeyed the Duke’s mother but was also was running around his home with his eldest son, not even his grandmother would be able to save him from punishment.

Just then, Lu Han finally stops in front of an entrance to what looks like a ballroom.

He beckons Minseok to stand beside him and follow his line of sight, “You see that over there?” he points to a table filled with all sorts of delicacies, “Grandmother never lets me eat sweets. She says it makes me climb walls,” he rolls his eyes, “I can’t even climb a wall!”

Minseok can’t help the laugh that comes from the image of the young heir climbing a wall, “Like a spider,” he says.

Lu Han covers his mouth, “SHH the grown ups will hear you,” he says but lets out a small giggle himself.

Minseok nods and follows Lu Han’s lead again. They weave their way through the socializing adults who pay them no mind while Lu Han keeps a special eye out for his stepmother and her personal servants.

When they finally reach the table full of snacks, Lu Han grabs a handful and hides under the table, sticking his hand out from under the cloth to tug on Minseok’s robe so he’ll follow suit. Minseok crawls under and has a piece of pumpkin cake shoved into his mouth.

“It’s good right?” Lu Han says around a mouthful of his own.

Minseok nods and munches happily. It’s not everyday he can enjoy treats like this.

Just then, Lu Han starts giggling, “Your cheeks are so big. You look like a baozi.”

Minseok frowns, which makes the other boy laugh a little harder, “Angry baozi.”

He quickly swallows his cake, “Yeah, well you look like a dog. The really ugly ones with the punched in faces,” Minseok says pouting.

“Hey that’s mean. I was only kidding,” the younger boy pouts.

Minseok realizes all too late that he just called the son of a Duke an ugly dog. His eyes go wide, “I didn’t mean it, Lu Han.”

Lu Han stares for a moment then breaks out into another one of his wild smiles, “Scared baozi.”

Minseok huffs but doesn’t say anything back, even though he really wants to, “Won’t we get in trouble for this?” he asks, changing the subject.

“Only if my stepmom catches us,” he lifts the table cloth up by barely an inch, “See that lady over there, holding the baby,” he points to a petite, slender woman across the room standing next to Duchess Lu, “That’s Nanny Mo. She’s super mean and always gets me in trouble with my stepmom. We have to hide from her especially.”

After sneaking a few more sweets, the boys start to feel jittery in the cramped space under the table.

“Let’s go back to Grandmother and remember not to let Nanny Mo see us, okay?” Lu Han reminds.

“Okay. You go out first.”

Lu Han sticks his head out of the table cloth and looks around, “Come on,” he says and grabs Minseok’s hand like he did earlier.

The pair nearly make it out of the ballroom until Minseok accidentally runs into someone.

“Sorry!” he says bowing profusely.

“Minseok?” The person asks. Fear immediately washes over the boy.

“Father.” Minseok looks up wide-eyed.

“What are you doing sneaking around like some kind of rascal? Where is your grandmother?” Minseok has never been a good liar, and he knows he’s in for a scolding when they get home.

Lu Han speaks up when Minseok doesn’t say anything, “Our grandmothers wanted to talk about some things so I decided to show Minseok our house,” he flashes an innocent smile. It isn’t exactly a lie, but Minseok is still amazed at how easily he came up with that. 

“Young Master Lu! I didn’t notice you there,” The man sends a look towards Minseok, “Well, you boys have fun then. Just stop running around like you’re up to no good. It’s improper and this isn’t your home.”

“Yes, Father,” Minseok mumbles, looking down at the floor. His father leaves them and Lu Han takes one more look behind them to make sure Nanny Mo and Duchess Lu haven’t spotted them before leading Minseok towards the exit. 

They make it back to Grand Madam Lu’s quarters without a hitch, well almost.

“Young Master Lu!” The maidservant who they ditched earlier bounds over in a fury, “Just wait until the Grand Madam hears of this,” she says and drags Lu Han inside. The young heir doesn’t look fazed, however.

“Nanny Zhang, you’ve found them. Lu Han where did you run off to this time?” The Grand Madam asks.

Minseok wonders if he’ll make up another fib.

“Minseok said he was hungry so I took him to get something to eat from the ballroom.”

Minseok looks toward his grandmother, mouth agape, “Not true!”

The two elders share a chuckle, “Lu Han it’s not good to blame things on your friends.”

“We’re not friends anymore,” Minseok grumbles.

“See, not even an hour together and you’ve already made yourself a new enemy. Quickly apologize.”

“Sorry Minseok,” he’s got a pouty look that makes Minseok almost believe he’s being sincere, “I actually tricked Nanny Zhang and took Minseok to eat pumpkin cakes. But don’t worry! Nanny Mo and Stepmother didn’t see us.”

Grand Madam Lu has a warm look on her face and Minseok’s grandmother smiles.

“You should still tell us these things. If you got caught, I wouldn’t have been able to help you. And what if Minseok got in trouble? Wouldn’t you feel bad?”

Lu Han hangs his head, unusually solemn, “I forgot.”

“Next time you want sweets, just ask. I won’t say ‘no’ if we have company over.”

“Yes Grandmother.”

A young maidservant walks in with a teapot and sets it on the table in front of the elders.

“I’ve never seen you before, are you new?” the Grand Madam inquires.

The maidservant bows her head, “Yes Madam.”

Grand Madam Lu looks around and sees her courtyard empty, void of the usual bustling of servants, “Where is everyone?”

“Duchess Lu summoned everyone to assist with handling Second Young Master’s gifts.”

“I see. Nanny Zhang, can you go fetch the boys some milk. I’m sure those cakes were rich and they’re parched.”

“Yes Madam,” Nanny Zhang says.

The other maidservant sets down two teacups, “Green tea for Grand Madam Lu and Chrysanthemum tea for Old Madam Kim.”

“I’m sure it tastes wonderful, but I am afraid I won’t be able to try. I am allergic to Chrysanthemum,” Minseok’s grandmother says. 

“That’s no problem, here, take mine,” Grand Madam Lu says switching the cups. 

The maidservant hesitates, looking nervous suddenly, “Old Madam Kim why don’t you一”

“Young Masters come over quickly,” Nanny Zhang walks back in with a pitcher of milk, “You,” she says to the new maidservant, “set up somewhere for the young masters to sit.”

Whatever she was going to say is forgotten and the four sit in a comfortable silence, enjoying their drinks. 

The young boys giggle amongst themselves, showing off each other’s milk mustaches when suddenly they are startled by violent coughing. Minseok looks over in an instant and sees his grandmother doubled over while her body is racked with the terrible cough. 

When she finally regains her breath, Minseok sees a single line of blood dribble down the corner of her lips. She opens her mouth like she wants to say something, but instead her eyes roll back and she faints.

“Grandmother!” the boy cries out. He runs over to her side. Grand Madam Lu looks just as bewildered and beckons Nanny Zhang to help lay the other woman down. 

“She’s still breathing! Get a physician, now!” Nanny Zhang shouts at the young maidservant. Her face is ashen and the demand makes her flinch, but she runs out anyway. 

Minseok kneels by his grandmother’s side and weeps as she takes shallow breaths. What could possibly have happened to his otherwise healthy grandmother? She was fine just a few minutes ago. The young boy panics. What will become of him and his little sister if the Old Madam doesn’t wake up? Who will dote on them and treat them with love and kindness? 

He tentatively squeezes her arm, “Grandmother,” he calls. When she doesn’t respond he lets out a weak sob. After a little while, he looks around towards the doorway to see if the maidservant had returned yet.

“Where is that girl?” Nanny Zhang says, as if reading Minseok’s mind.

“How about me and Minseok go look for her. She’s new maybe she got lost,” Lu Han says looking to his grandmother for approval. Seeing no other options, she nods. 

Wasting no time, the two boys hurry out of the room in search of the maidservant. They hurdle past dozens of guests, knocking into their knees frantically. Minseok can barely see anything from the tears blurring his vision. He runs towards the ballroom hoping to find his dad when Lu Han stops him.

“No! We can’t go in there. Nanny Mo and my stepmom will catch us, and we won’t be able to find a doctor. She never believes me, even when it’s an emergency!” the boy says.

“If we can’t check the ballroom what do we do?” Minseok cries, rapidly losing his composure. Lu Han seems to be at a loss as well. 

“How about we look for a doctor ourselves? Outside. We have to leave the manor.”

Minseok doesn’t bother thinking of the consequences that might follow these actions when he agrees with the other boy and they sneak out of the manor. 

Lu Han grabs Minseok’s hand and leads him through the twists and turns of the alleys and backroads until they reach the bustling center of the capital. The boys are flushed and out of breath by the time they reach a stall where an old woman is selling scarves.

“Excuse me Madam, do you know which house the doctor lives?” Lu Han asks.

“Which one, boy? This is the capital, there are many doctors,” the woman says looking slightly annoyed.

Minseok racks his brain trying to remember the physician who usually performs check-ups on his grandmother, “He’s old and has long, gray hair,” Minseok says.

The merchant woman sighs, “That’s not very specific. I don’t have time to play guessing games, I have a business to run. All I can tell you is that there is a physician who lives in that house at the end of the street. I don’t know if he’s the one you’re looking for, though.”

The young boys thank her and start off running again towards the house. It feels like an eternity to reach the house with their little legs carrying them as fast as they can. When they reach the door, they pound on it furiously, begging for help. 

A servant answers the door, “Are you mad?! Where are your parents?”

“Please sir. My grandmother is very sick, we need help,” Minseok begs.

“The doctor is busy right now. You can’t just barge into his home demanding to be seen.”

“What’s with all the noise?” says a deep voice from a room somewhere in the house.

“We need your help!” Lu Han shouts.

Shortly afterward, a short middle-aged man with long, gray hair makes an appearance. Minseok instantly recognizes him as his grandmother’s physician, “Young Master Minseok?” he asks, perplexed.

“My grandmother,” he chokes out.

The doctor grabs his outer robe and a bag with what Minseok hopes are medical supplies. He ushers the two boys out the door and leads them towards a carriage, “Your grandmother? How? She was perfectly fine when I checked on her last month.”

“I don’t know. She was fine and then she started coughing after she drank her tea. Now she’s bleeding from her mouth!” 

The doctor freezes at that and doesn’t comment on what the boy had said, “Where is she now?” 

“At my house,” Lu Han says.

The physician orders the coach to head toward the Duke manor. The ride is silent save for Minseok’s occasional sniffles. 

Lu Han takes hold of Minseok’s hand and offers it a squeeze, “We found the doctor, she will be fine,” he says with conviction. 

And for some strange reason, Minseok believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you all think so far? I've had the idea of this story in my head for awhile and only started writing it a couple months ago. It's my first fic so I was really apprehensive about sharing it, but I hope it meets your expectations ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Minseok sits in the back of the classroom, legs crossed and slouched over with his eyebrows knit in concentration as he drags his ink-dipped brush across a page of parchment. He should be taking notes or something to show that he’s paying attention, except that would mean looking like he’s competing with his siblings. At 18 years of age, he has long mastered the art of avoiding conflict.

The thing is, Minseok already knows what the scholar is teaching一 famous ballad by a poet from the last dynasty. It’s one of many he and Minkyung learned with their grandmother. But poetry is Soondeok’s territory. She takes pride in being the only Kim child to learn how to recite poetry at the mere age of 3 and even writes her own. 

At the moment, Soondeok is doing all the talking, leaving no room for anyone else in their in-home classroom to interject, and it would be a waste for Minseok to try to participate. It would only court her anger as well as her concubine mother, who has an equally nasty temper. Minseok makes sure to keep a safe distance from his older sister.

“You’re such a teacher’s pet,” Jongin says to Soondeok when class is finally dismissed. Minseok looks at the willow tree he painted and smiles to himself, relieved that he’s gotten away with not paying attention in class. He keeps an eye on his siblings while his attendant packs away his things. Jongin is the only one of them brave enough to challenge her.

Minkyung comes up beside him, “Being nosy, again?” she asks with a knowing smile. Minseok shushes her and she giggles while joining him in observing them.

Soondeok shrugs, “It’s not my fault you don’t know as much about poems as I do. Try to grow up a little. How do you expect anyone to want to marry an idiot?”

“You wouldn’t let anyone speak! Junmyeon is way smarter than you and even he had to stay quiet.” Jongin exclaims, “And only people without a personality need something like poetry to keep someone entertained.”

Soondeok rolls her eyes, “You’ll see one day. You’re a carrier, but if you had even a fraction of my brains, Father would be setting you up with his connections and getting you an official position in the palace like he is with Junmyeon. My bet is he has no hopes for you and is already arranging your marriage with an heir of some mediocre rank. If you’re lucky, you might marry into a baron household.”

“If that’s what he has planned for me, then what of yourself? I’m a carrier, but im still of the legitimate line. You’re concubine-born! If I’m worth just a Baron then it looks like you’ll be a farmer’s wife.”

“You一”

“That’s enough,” a voice cuts in. Junmyeon, looking serious as ever, effectively silences the two before their argument can go further.

Impeccable timing, Minseok thinks. It’s always worked like this: Jongin and Soondeok start quarrelling, and Junmyeon steps in after a particularly sharp jab from Jongin, letting him have the last word. It’s Junmyeon’s way of protecting his brother, yet still maintaining the image of neutrality. 

Most of the Kim siblings know not to engage with Soondeok in a way that will upset her. As the daughter of their father’s favored concubine, she has been spoiled since her conception, causing her to look down on her other siblings besides her brother Jongdae. Minseok purposely avoids her because of this. If he ever got into an altercation with her, it would not end well for him. Jongin has his mother, the Main Madam, and his older brother as backers. Minseok only has his grandmother, and he would rather not cause her any trouble. With just a few words and the bat of an eyelash, Soondeok and her mother would have his father set on punishing him.

“Minseok,” the deep voice comes from behind him. Minseok tears his gaze away from Jongin and Soondeok, startled by the call of his name. He turns around to be met with the youngest son of Viscount Oh. 

Minseok never fails to be in awe every time he sees the other boy. His pale skin sharply contrasts the navy of his silk robes. Raven hair frames and softens his angular facial features, half pulled back with the rest billowing down his shoulders. To say he is good-looking is an understatement, and Minseok definitely finds him attractive, but Sehun is not here for him, and he is not all that interested in the younger either.

“Young Lord Oh,” Minseok and Minkyung greet simultaneously. Sehun nods his head towards them as a formality. Of all the young nobles attending lessons in the Kim home, Sehun is the highest ranked. No matter how familiar they are with each other, they must adhere to the social rules so as not to attract attention to themselves.

“Did you two enjoy today’s lesson?” though the question is directed at both of them, Sehun’s eyes linger on Minkyung’s face just a beat too long. Minseok wants to roll his eyes at how obvious he’s being. 

Minkyung looks at her brother with a panicked look. He pities her, really. Soondeok has had her eyes set on the 4th Oh son since they started classes together years ago, and unfortunately for her, the boy has fallen for Minkyung. Minkyung isn’t a confrontational girl and would much rather let her sister have Sehun than fight over him.

But Sehun has other plans, and all of them include marrying Minkyung. Minkyung, however, has rejected every one of his advances and made it clear that she has no interest in social climbing. That declaration probably only made Sehun fall harder. 

Minseok thinks his sister is a little heartless, but he knows why she’s putting up such a fight. Sehun’s social status is too high for their family. Not only is he the son of a Viscount, he is a legitimate son. Minkyung is a concubine-born daughter of a low-rank scholarly official. Such a marriage would be the joke of the capital and Sehun’s parents would never allow it. Not only that, Minkyung would be seen as some sort of seductress, ruining their family’s reputation. She doesn’t want to put that kind of stress on her grandmother and avoiding him is her way of doing so.

Minseok picks up, “Today’s poem was very insightful,” he says.

Sehun hums, looking to Minkyung to see if she will add on. When she doesn’t, he gestures to his attendant. The servant pulls out two slim boxes, “Minseok, I couldn’t help but notice the bristles on your brush were slightly frayed. I’d hate it if Teacher makes you redo an assignment because it hinders your penmanship, so please accept these,” he hands over the two boxes to Minseok and hurriedly walks away before Minseok can give them back. 

Minseok peeks into one of the boxes. The brush inside most definitely isn’t cheaply made. He raises an eyebrow at his sister and offers her the brushes, “They’re really nice, you’d be a fool to throw them out.”

She looks at them, deliberating over them. In the end she just sighs and takes one, “You can keep the other one.”

Sehun’s intention is clear. The brushes are for Minkyung, but the young noble has enough sense to know not to give them directly to her. It has become a habit for Sehun to give things to Minkyung indirectly after several interventions from her brother. He must have been able to piece together the reasoning behind him being so protective over his younger sister. Now, he only approaches her when she is with Minseok. The system works wonders to shield Minkyung, but it brings unnecessary trouble to Minseok.

“Don’t think I can’t see what you’re doing, Minseok,” Soondeok remarks, trying to come off as casual like she wasn’t hiding somewhere to eavesdrop on them, “Sehun obviously isn’t interested in you so you should stop trying.”

Minseok smiles to himself because what she’s saying isn’t wrong, “I think you’ve misunderstood us. Young Lord Oh was just pitying the conditions of my brush. Father always forgets to get me new things.” It’s a weak attempt at flattery. Soondeok loves being reminded that their father dotes on her the most, and it’s not entirely a lie. While his brush is actually perfectly fine, their father does tend to overlook him and Minkyung. Their grandmother makes up for his lack of care, though.

Soondeok scoffs, “I’m not a fool, dear 5th brother of mine. Leave him alone before rumors start spreading and you become the cause of our family’s downfall,” she turns and walks off furiously, robes flying behind her.

Of course she would throw in fake concern for the family reputation.

Minkyung frowns, “Why do you keep letting the Young Lord talk to us? He’s just bringing you trouble.”

Minseok throws his arm over his sister’s shoulders as they walk towards their grandmother’s courtyard, “Sehun is a good kid, but he’s naive. Nothing I say will stop him because he thinks there’s a bright side to everything. You know that already.”

“That’s his only flaw,” she says sullenly, “He really doesn’t understand how bad things can get for me if he takes the wrong step.”

“I won’t let it get that far but just in case it does, it’ll fall on me,” he says with conviction. He wants his sister to know she has a reliable person always there to protect and support her.

“I don’t like this.”

“Don’t worry about me. Let’s go back to Grandmother, she’s probably waiting for us to eat lunch with her.”

Minkyung drops the conversation with one last worried look directed at her brother and they continue to walk towards the familiar courtyard. When they arrive, their grandmother’s attendant ushers them in, taking their cloaks.

As Minseok had expected, their grandmother is sitting at the table with the day’s lunch spread out, untouched. They quickly greet the old woman and take their seats beside her and start digging in.

“How were your lessons?” the elderly woman inquires.

“We definitely didn’t learn something you already taught us,” Minkyung says a little bitterly, “I don’t get it. Why do we have to get up so early for these lessons when you could just teach us here?”

Their grandmother smiles, “You already know the answer to that.”

She knows, and Minseok doesn’t understand why she keeps asking. Being unnecessarily pampered by their grandmother will court unfavorable feelings from the other mothers in the household, especially the main madam. 

“Nevermind that,” their grandmother says, “I’ve been hearing rumors about a certain Young Master Lu.”

Minkyung rolls her eyes, “I wonder what it could be this time.”

Minseok only lets out a short laugh and shares a knowing look with his grandmother. He hadn’t seen much of the future Duke since the incident at his second brother’s one month celebration. Old Madam Kim fully recovered and never took what happened to heart, but it took a toll on the Lu’s reputation and the family became reclusive. 

Since then, Grand Madam Lu had passed away a few years later, and Lu Han was sent to a boarding school outside of the capital. Many rumors had started popping about since his departure, many ranging from him disrespecting his step-mother thus resulting in him being sent away, to him acting out at his boarding school. 

Minseok has heard many of these rumors, including him sneaking out past curfew to visit brothels and gambling with his allowance. He takes it all with a grain of salt, however. It’s hard for him to believe the same young boy who helped him save his grandmother could turn out this way. Minkyung on the other hand, who was too young to have known Lu Han, believes many of these things.

Their grandmother continues, “It’s nothing like what you’re thinking. I hear he’s back in town.”

Minkyung puts down her spoon, “What for?” 

Minseok can see the gears turning in her head. Although she clearly disapproves of the heir, she has always been curious about the young man who only her grandmother and brother seem to speak of so nicely. 

“He is of age, dear. You didn’t expect he’d live in a boarding school for life did you?”

“I heard his father is ill. He probably just can’t stand the thought of losing the inheritance to his younger brother.”

“He’s going to have a lot of readjusting to do,” Minseok laments. 

Before Lu Han was sent away, he was known as the darling of the capital. Every wealthy family wanted to promise their own children to the heir. After all, marrying a future Duke is the next best thing after marrying into the palace. When his mother died and his father took a new wife, the boy was pushed out of the spotlight, but that didn’t discourage the suitors. They decided to bide their time and wait for the boy to grow older and start attending social gatherings. 

Much to their disappointment, the young heir was sent away for schooling and rumors began to swirl about the capital’s darling not being so much of a darling. Soon enough, the suitors gave up. No one wanted to marry their child off to someone so careless and inappropriate, no matter how much money they had. 

Old Madam Kim hums in agreement, “Your father also told me Young Master Lu will begin attending lessons along with you all.”

“What?!” Minkyung exclaims, “Father allowed this?”

“His reputation may not be the best right now, but he is still the son of a Duke. That puts him two ranks over Young Lord Oh. It also means a higher chance of his family interacting with ours again. Your father would never pass up an opportunity like this,” she explains, “But, he wants none of you interacting with the Young Master unnecessarily.”

The siblings agree in silence, but Minseok knows that last sentence is directed at him. The warning isn’t needed, though. Minseok never planned to approach Lu Han unnecessarily in the first place, even if his reputation was clean. It would simply be inappropriate given his status. 

He doesn’t give the conversation much more thought and the three finish their lunch in a comfortable silence.

The next morning, Minseok and Minkyung are surprised when they see someone else already in the classroom, and at Minseok’s table no less, as they always arrive at least a half hour earlier than their siblings. 

Although the stranger has their head down, engrossed in the parchment before them, it’s no mystery who it is. Everything about the young man screams wealth, from the cherry wood and rabbit hair brush, to the deep violet silk brocade and outer robe he is dressed in. His long, inky locks are half pulled back and held by a gold pin with the rest flowing down his back. The front is parted at the side with fringe framing his face. 

Lu Han.

Minseok decides he wants to see the rest of his face. He doesn’t have to do anything, though, because Lu Han has already noticed the siblings’ presence and looks up. None of them say a word. Minkyung lets out an audible gasp, and if Minseok wasn’t as equally taken aback he would’ve laughed at her reaction. 

Lu Han is almost unrecognizable, which isn’t unusual given he hasn’t seen him since they were children, but the years have definitely been kind to him. He’s beautiful, mesmerizingly so. The heir’s doe eyes are staring back at his with an intensity, as if he’s trying to figure Minseok out. Finally, a look of recognition crosses his features, then changes to something more mischievous.

“Surprised Baozi,” he says with a dazzling grin. 

Minseok resists the urge to roll his eyes and ignores the confused look his sister sends him. He slightly bows and greets him properly, “Good morning Young Master Lu,” he says and Minkyung follows suit.

“Minseok,” he says looking amused, “No need for all that, we’re old friends. Just Lu Han is fine.”

Minseok is suddenly nervous and looks out at the doorway to see if any of his other siblings had come in. He’s already breaking two rules: talking to Lu Han and being overly familiar with an aristocrat of higher rank. 

Lu Han follows his line of sight, “Or at least drop the formalities when it’s just us.”

Of course he understood exactly what made Minseok uneasy. He’s always been incredibly sharp and perceptive. 

“And this must be your baby sister. Minkyung was it?” he says looking at her. She smiles and gives him a slight nod, “Minseok told me all about you when we were kids. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too,” she says timidly. 

“Where do you usually sit, Minseok?”

“Right where you are now.”

Lu Han’s eyes widen comically, “Oh really?” I’m sorry let me move my things.”

“Don’t trouble yourself. It’s fine. I’ll just sit at the spare table by Minkyung.”

“Why not sit beside me? We have lots to catch up on.” 

As tempting as it sounds Minseok declines, “Soondeok sits there.”  
Lu Han definitely remembers his tyrant of a sister. She made a big fuss about Jongin throwing mud at her the last time they were at the Lu residence when they were children. 

“No worries. Later then?”

“Maybe,” the answer should be no. Minseok is not supposed to interact with Lu Han at all. His father forbade it. But the smile he sends Minseok’s way persuades him otherwise.

When they get to their tables, Minkyung turns around in her seat to face her brother, “You didn’t tell me he was pretty!” she whispers furiously at him.

“We were six, what did I know about pretty?”

“He’s too pretty,” she says sneaking a glance at the young man who has since gone back to reading his parchment, “Are you sure he isn’t a carrier?”

“As far as I know, he isn’t.”

“Ugh, I think I’m in love. He’s sickeningly charming. You won’t be mad if I steal him from you, will you?”

“Steal? He isn’t mine.”

“The way he was ogling at you and the weird pet name says otherwise.”

“There was nothing special about his stare, he’s just freaky-looking. And the name is something stupid he came up with to nicely say my face is fat.”

“He is kind of freaky-looking, especially when he grins. Still pretty,” she says shrugging. 

Just outside the doorway, Soondeok and Jongin can be heard bickering all the way until they enter the classroom.

“We all know you’re coming here early to see Lu Han. You love sleeping too much to be awake now,” Soondeok says.

At the mention of his name, Lu Han perks up. Like a puppy, Minseok thinks. The heir looks back at Minseok and raises an eyebrow. Minseok shrugs.

“Yes it’s true,” Jongin says as a matter of fact, “But what about you? You usually come later than me. Although rather than curiosity I think you’re just nosy.”

“Actually I had prior engagements and happened to-” she stops short when she walks into the room. 

It doesn’t take long for Jongin to figure out why the other had gone silent. His eyes widen slightly in shock and Soondeok has already started to flush in embarrassment. They both timidly greet him then go over to their tables. Soondeok buries her face into a book of poems when she takes her seat beside Lu Han. 

An awkward silence hangs in the air as the class fills with the rest of the Kim siblings and the few other young nobles, including Oh Sehun. Lu Han hasn’t said much the entire time, only returning the greetings he is giving. The whole ordeal must be uncomfortable for him as everyone awkwardly skirts around him.

Finally, the scholar enters the room and everyone falls into the normal routine of the class. The elderly man presents the young adults with a debate topic, “A noble family of 5 consists of a mother, father, and 3 sons: a legitimate non-carrier son, a legitimate carrier son, and a concubine-born non-carrier son. The legitimate non-carrier son falls ill and passes away, now the father is fretting over his next heir. Which of the other two sons should be the new heir?”

Jongin’s hand immediately flies up, “The legitimate carrier son, of course. He is still of the legitimate line, and as long as he marries a woman there shouldn’t be a problem.”

Soondeok scoffs, “A carrier is just going to produce more carriers, then the legitimate line is tarnished forever. The concubine-born son should take the inheritance.”

Minseok, being both a carrier and concubine-born, feels oddly called out.

Sehun is the next to speak, “For the sake of the bloodline, I think the non-carrier illegitimate son should become the next heir.”

Soondeok smirks to herself, feeling elated that Young Lord agrees with her.

Lu Han raises his hand and the scholar beckons him to speak, “I think the father should take into consideration the character of his sons. A carrier can still produce non-carrier sons, it’s rare, but possible. But his main concern should be which son is more filial and virtuous.”

The scholar seems to take his words into consideration and hums in thought.

“And what if the illegitimate son is filial and virtuous?” Soondeok refutes.

“Then by all means, the father should choose him. But what if he’s lousy and greedy? If the father only chooses him because of his reproductive capabilities and ignores everything else, then he might blow off all the family money on gambling,” Lu Han concludes.

Minseok is slightly surprised by his response. All prominent families value having sons, non-carrier sons. And because of this, carriers are undesirable. Minseok had expected Lu Han to share the same beliefs being the heir of a Duke. Minkyung seems to share his thoughts because she sends him an approving look.

Before Soondeok can say anything else, the teacher says, “These are all good points you have made, now I want you each write your thoughts down in a short essay and turn it in at the end of class.”

The class groans but everyone takes out their ink and brushes and get to work.

When they are finally dismissed, Minkyung stays back to talk to the scholar, so Minseok decides to head back on his own. He isn’t surprised when someone jogs up behind him.

“Minseok,” Lu Han says, “Do you mind if I accompany you? I feel like it’s only appropriate to properly greet your grandmother on behalf of mine,” he says it loud enough so any eavesdropping bystanders hear him. It’s a smart move because Minseok can’t refuse him and no negative rumors can come out of it. 

Minseok nods and lets him follow beside him at a respectable distance. It’s weird walking with someone who isn’t one of his siblings. And it’s quite a difference from all those years ago when they ran hand in hand around the Duke manor.

“So what are you studying for, Minseok? Are you going to take the imperial exam?” the heir asks.

Minseok shakes his head, “No, Father just believes we should all be educated,” It’s only a half-truth because if the scholar was being hosted in another household, Minseok would not be allowed to attend. That coupled with the fact that official positions are not for women or carriers, “Only Junmyeon and Jongdae are studying for it.”

“How long do you plan on studying?”

“Probably until I marry out of the house,” It sounds like a long time, but he is already of marrying age and it won’t be long before his grandmother begins presenting him with suitors.

“I know I don’t really need to take the imperial exam because my father can get me an official position, but I want to make a name for myself. I just don’t know what I want to do, yet.”

Minseok finds this interesting because the rumors around the capital say that Lu Han is being sent to study to clean up his act and put him on a straight path. He wonders if the heir has heard the things being said about him since he returned.  
When they enter the courtyard of the Old Madam, a look of surprise crosses her features when she sees the person trailing behind her grandson isn’t her granddaughter.

“This is a pleasant surprise, Young Master Lu,” she says with a warm smile and a hint of curiosity in her tone.

“Old Madam Kim,” he says offering a deep bow, “It is only appropriate of me to offer my greetings on behalf of my late grandmother.”

“What a filial grandson you are. I never got to thank you for finding help for me all those years ago.”

“It was nothing, really,” for the first time, Lu Han looks bashful under the praise. He has a pretty flush dusting the apples of his cheeks and Minseok has to look away.

“You’ve grown up so handsomely, I know she would be proud of you.”

“I hope so,” he sounds a bit sad saying this which leads Minseok to believe maybe Lu Han has heard some things, “It was nice seeing you two again after so long, but unfortunately I need to head home.”

“It was nice seeing you, too.”

With that Lu Han bows again to the Old Madam and offers another smaller one to Minseok. He almost forgets to bow back.

As Lu Han exits, he passes a surprised looking Minkyung who is just returning.

“Why didn’t you invite him over for lunch,” she whines at their grandmother.

“It would be inappropriate and look like we are courting him,” she cooly replies.

Minseok finds his sister amusing, “Just yesterday you disapproved of him the most.”

Minkyung pouts, “That was before I saw him.”

“Don’t you have a certain Viscount heir vying for your affections?”

Minkyung then rolls her eyes, “I’m only curious about Lu Han, I don’t actually want him. And I don’t want to talk about Sehun after today’s discussion. How could he agree with Soondeok on something?”

Their grandmother laughs, “And what did he say?”

Minkyung launches into a rant over the mini debate they held in class while Minseok tunes her out, letting his mind wander to a certain noble heir. 

During their short walk together Minseok had a million questions to ask the younger but refrained so they would look as casual as possible. If anyone had seen Minseok speaking too excitedly with Lu Han he would have been in huge trouble.

He wanted to ask what kinds of things he learned at his boarding school, what it was like, why he was sent there, and even more intrusive questions. 

“What are you thinking so hard about over there,” his grandmother chides.

“Lu Han, probably,” Minkyung says.

The Old Madam looks at him disapprovingly.

“I’m not,” hes says trying to sound nonchalant.

She doesn’t look convinced, “Don’t get yourself into trouble,” is all she says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally meet grown up xiuhan TT... I didn't have time to proofread so sorry for any silly mistakes!! I can't guarantee when the next update will be but ill try to put it out asap :P


	3. Chapter 3

Lu Han expects to see many things when he reaches the dock after a 3 day boat journey from the countryside to the capital. He’s spent over half of his life away from the city he grew up in, it’s only normal for it to look different. What he doesn’t expect to see is his stepmother bounding over to him weeping.

“My goodness, Lu Han, you’ve made it home safely!” she says holding his face in her hands. Lu Han is frozen in place and lets her grab at him like he’s a precious gem.

This is definitely different, he thinks. Although he left when he was young, he can remember far back enough to know this woman is anything but a caring mother figure to him. She has always been mean and uncaring towards him and never missed a chance to punish him for minor infractions. The way she is acting now is entirely out of character.

“Hurry up and get inside,” his father demands from the window of the carriage. 

That is also different. While his father isn’t the most affectionate person in the world, he isn’t cold either. Lu Han thought after all these years he would receive a warmer welcome from him. He can’t help but feel just a bit disappointed.

Inside the carriage, his father refuses to look at him directly, instead choosing to side-eye him with disdain. He doesn’t know if now is the best time to greet the man so he stays silent. 

Lu Han didn’t really think much of anything when his father stopped responding to his letters about a year ago. He thought maybe the Duke was just extremely busy. Seeing his behavior now, he’s not so sure what the real reason is.

“You dare sit there without a hint of shame?” his father says suddenly, startling the heir.

Lu Han is speechless. Honestly, he thinks this is all a bit unfair. Why is he receiving this treatment without any explanation?

“Father, I’m not sure what you mean,” he says.

“Playing dumb won’t work, Han. I already know everything.”

“Just admit you were wrong, Lu Han,” his stepmother adds.

What exactly did he do wrong? What is he supposed to be admitting to? What do his father and stepmother know? Lu Han thinks back to any possible thing he could’ve done wrong in the ten years he has spent away. Nothing he comes up with is severe enough to make his father this upset.

“What am I admitting to doing? I’m sure there’s been a mistake.”

His father scoffs, “The absolute insolence. Is this all just a game to you? Bringing not only shame to me but also your poor grandmother?”

“Father I–”

“No need to continue your little act. Your days of play are over. I’m going to introduce you to some people who will straighten you out.”

With that he turns away from his son, leaving Lu Han shocked and upset. He has been looking forward to coming home for years. His expectations weren’t high, but he at least thought maybe one person had missed him. It’s times like this he misses his grandmother the most. She would have greeted him with a hug and a kiss on the cheek then prepare his favorite meal and maybe even treat him with some sweets.

Not wanting to further aggravate his father, Lu Han doesn’t ask for further clarification. He just wants to go home and curl up in the bed he hasn’t seen in ten years.

The Duke Manor looks the same as it looked when he left. Servants assist his stepmother and father out of the carriage while Lu Han is largely ignored. His manservant helps him take his things inside when his father stops him.

“You new room is in the west wing. You’re a grown man now, you need your own quarters,” the Duke turns his back to Lu Han again, leaving him alone in the grand entrance of the manor.

“This way, Young Master,” a maidservant says and guides him to where he will be living until he inherits the manor.

His new quarters are built much like his grandmother’s, but this part of the manor doesn’t get much sunlight which gives it a gloomier feeling. It is also devoid of everything that reminds him of his late grandmother: Her embroidered tapestries, her incense burners, her carefully arranged flowers, and most importantly Nanny Zhang.

As a child, he didn’t like being bossed around by that woman but how he realizes she was the closest thing he had to a mother.

His new bedroom is just as dim and melancholy as the rest of his quarters. There is a neatly made bed and a bookshelf filled with strategy books. This must have been his father’s room in his youth. 

Exhausted from his travels, Lu Han flops down onto the bed and stares blankly at the ceiling. He’s never felt more alone in his life and he wishes he could go back to the boarding school. At least there he was surrounded by people all the time and he made many good friends. Now he is being isolated by his own family.

“Lu-ge!” the voice snaps him out of his daze and he sits up. 

“Yingchao?” The child in his room can’t be more than 12 years of age and he shares a striking resemblance to himself. This has to be the baby brother he left behind, except back then he was still only a babbling toddler whereas right now he is edging closer to maturity.

The young boy nods, “The maids told me you had arrived so I came to check.”

Lu Han marvels at how well his brother can speak and walk and well, do anything. The way he remembers him is so vastly different from what he sees now that it’s like he is looking at a stranger. And to Yingchao, who doesn’t remember him at all, he is a stranger.

The young boy stares at his older brother unblinkingly with the look of unbridled, childish curiosity. Being observed like this makes Lu Han feel like an exotic animal, but he finds it amusing.

He beckons his younger brother to take a seat beside him, “I’ve brought you something,” he says and gets up to fish an item out of his trunk. As he pulls the object out, Yingchao’s eyes widen in amazement.

Lu Han places the gift in the boy’s hands and he stares up at his older brother with so much admiration that Lu Han finally feels like maybe he’s not so alone here.

Yingchao carefully unsheathes the brand new sword that he has been gifted with. 

“It’s a bit heavy so you might not get used to it until you grow a little more. Just ask me if you need a sparring partner,” Lu Han says. They’ve missed out on too much bonding time, and the invitation to spar is his way of making up for it.

“It’s amazing, Gege. How’d you get one?”

Lu Han chuckles at how the boy is completely engrossed in the details of the sword, “Well I bought it, of course.”

“With what money?”

“The allowance Father sent me. What other money?”

The boy makes a troubled face, “But… Father has been so upset because you have been spending your allowance gambling and visiting the red houses.” Lu Han stares in disbelief.

“Where did he hear that?” The news comes as a shock to the heir. Is this why his father significantly decreased his monthly allowance? It made saving for the sword a bit of a hassle, but he never thought anything of it besides feeling a little annoyed. 

Yingchao shrugs, “I just overheard him ranting to Mother about it.”

The previous melancholy he was feeling is quickly replaced with rage. His father believes such vicious lies without even confronting him about it. He was treated as guilty before he even stepped off the boat.

“Yingchao, wait for me here ok?”

He gets ready to leave when the boy asks, “You didn’t really do those things, right?” It’s less of a question and more of him looking for confirmation. It warms Lu Han’s heart that there is one person who believes him wholeheartedly, despite not knowing him well. It’s the natural bond of brothers, he supposes.

“Of course not,” the heir tells him, “By the way, where is Nanny Zhang?”

“Who is that?” 

“You’ve never heard of this person?”

Yingchao shakes his head. Lu Han makes note to ask another servant around the manor later. 

He speedwalks down the corridors leading to his father’s study where he knows the old man spends the majority of his time. He rushes past his stepmother, who is in the main room of her and the Duke’s quarters. She follows behind him when she sees he where he is heading.

“Father, we need to talk,” Lu Han says when he enters the study.

“You haven’t been back for a full day and you’re already ordering me around. You think you own this house? I’m not dead yet, Han,” the Duke spits.

Lu Han is growing angrier the more baseless accusations are thrown his way, “Father, I didn’t do any of those things you think I did when I was at the academy.”

“You were playing dumb in the carriage and now you want to plead innocence?”

“I really didn’t know what you were talking about until Yingchao told me.”

“Don’t you dare bring your little brother into your mess,” the Duchess snaps from behind him.

“I’m not bringing him into anything! But I never would’ve been able to piece together why you’re so upset with me had he not told me,” Lu Han huffs.

“You should’ve never sent him to that school. A military academy would’ve suited him much better,” his stepmother says.

Lu Han lets out a humorless laugh, “It was your idea to send me there in the first place, remember?” He will never forgive the woman for feeding his father with the idea of boarding school so soon after his grandmother’s death. He was put on a boat and sent far away while still in his mourning attire.

“Watch your tone. Have you forgotten she is the lady of the house?” his father reprimands.

He hasn’t forgotten. In fact, ever since he had arrived, his head has been filled with the thought of the Duchess living in the manor long after he inherits it, considering how much younger she is than his father. The idea of the woman moving to his grandmother’s old quarters sickens him.

He thinks about his future spouse who will have her as a mother-in-law and his future children who will have her as a grandmother. It upsets him that they won’t experience having a warm-hearted grandmother like he did, but he’ll make sure he is the most understanding father.

“Where is Nanny Zhang?” Lu Han asks, changing the subject.

“Away. You’re an adult, what do you need from a nanny?” 

The Duke’s response evokes suspicion in Lu Han. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn’t seen a single familiar face since he entered the manor, as if all his grandmother’s attendants had vanished into thin air. Feeling that there is something being kept from him, he doesn’t pry further. It must be a big secret, and he will dig it out for himself. 

“Back to the matter at hand, we will get your attitude in check when I take you to General Lin,” his father says with a tone of finality.

“I’m not going anywhere with you because I didn’t do anything wrong!” 

“You dare defy me? I can just as quickly name Yingchao my heir if this is how you choose to speak to me!”

“Go ahead! I won’t fight Yingchao over the title like you think I will, he’s innocent. So do your worst and see if I care,” Lu Han says and leaves no room for a response because he swiftly exits the study, leaving his parents watching in disbelief at his act of defiance.

He storms out of the manor, still in his traveling clothes, and out to the busy streets of the capital with no destination in mind. He just needs to go somewhere to clear his head.

He finds himself a random restaurant on the most crowded street. He sits at the table in the far back corner and orders a bowl of oxtail soup. 

He observes the hustle and bustle of the city center through the window out of curiosity. He never went out much as a child, and he spent most of his youth in the countryside, so everything he sees is fascinating. 

It takes him back to the time in his youth when he ran down this exact street alongside Kim Minseok. The memory is a fond one despite the circumstances, but he remembers it as the first time he made a friend. But thinking back to it as an adult, he realizes how suspicious Old Madam Kim’s sudden illness was and he wonders if it is also related to what happened to his own grandmother. 

Lu Han is shaken out of his thoughts when his soup is brought in front of him. He thanks the server and pays her in the few silver pieces he had remaining in his pocket and enjoys his first meal in the capital.

In the distance he hears a couple of middle aged women chatting, “Did you hear Duke Lu’s eldest son is back in the capital? His father is probably giving out a harsh punishment. As expected of a general.”

“As he should,” the other woman says, “I can’t even imagine the thought of my own son doing his shameful deeds. I think I’d pass out if someone told me that my son was a tyrant. I heard that Lu boy had kids forced out of the school if they didn’t greet him every morning!”

The other woman clicks her tongue and Lu Han decides to tune them out. He ignores them to avoid revealing himself, and also because he doesn’t find engaging with them to be worth it. What strikes him is how readily people believe these rumors, but then he realizes if they can convince his own father then complete strangers are more inclined to believe them.

What bothers Lu Han is how these rumors seem to only be circulating in the capital. No one ever spoke ill of him in the countryside. Anyone from the boarding school can vouch for him that he never engaged in any scandalous activities. But where did these rumors come from and most importantly who did they come from?

He is halfway through his meal when someone takes the seat across from him.

“I didn’t think I’d run into you so soon,” the man says.

Lu Han recognizes the familiar face breaks out into a smile, “Yixing, I’m so relieved to see you.”

Yixing’s laugh produces a deep dimple in his cheek, “We got off the boat not even six hours ago. How can you miss me already?”

They went to the same boarding school, though Yixing enrolled a few years after Lu Han. The two quickly became close friends and soon realized they both live in the capital and would be returning together. Yixing does not come from a line of nobility but rather a family of established blacksmiths. He gave Lu Han quite a discount on the sword he gifted to Yingchao. After arriving in the capital, they promised each other to stay in contact before parting ways.

“My house is insufferable. I needed to escape.”

Yixing sends him a pitiful look, “That bad?”

“Worse. My father is convinced I’ve been into some shady shit at the academy and now he wants to send me off again to get beat into shape by one of his general friends.”

“Well, you’re a family of esteemed generals, isn’t that what you wanted to be anyway?”

“If I become a general, I want it to be on my own terms, not my dad’s. I want to earn it myself so he can’t hold it over me for the rest of my life.”

Yixing nods in understanding, “Then why don’t you enlist?”

Lu Han considers the idea. If he enlists, he can climb up the ranks with his own achievements and make a name for himself. But does he really want to live a life of fighting for the sake of glory?

“Come to think of it, I don’t even think I want to continue the line of Lu generals. I think I’m more suited for something less… aggressive.”

“You know what you should do? You should take lessons from Scholar Bai. He’s the wisest man in the capital. He holds classes at the Kim estate every morning. Study with him, then take the imperial exam and see where to go from there,” Yixing advises. It’s the best option he has so far and he’ll take it no matter what his father thinks.

The Kims’? He only knows one family in the capital by that name, “I’ll write to them now. Thank you, Yixing. Really.”

“It’s no problem, Han. You know where to find me if you need me,” he says, then gets up to go about his business. 

Lu Han, true to his word, sends out a letter to the Kim manor with the return address being the restaurant he is currently in. He asks the owner if he can rent a room and pays with his remaining gold piece. It should be enough from three nights.

He receives a response two days later accepting him to attend lessons. Lu Han is elated because not only has he found an escape from his father’s plans, but he also gets to see his old friend again. 

He arouses before the sun rises to return home and get a fresh set of clothes and some writing materials. He slips back out of the manor before his father is alerted of his presence and heads over to the Kims’.

Their manor is significantly smaller than his, but it is the home of nobility no less. A servant escorts him to the room in which the class will be held. He enters and finds no one inside which doesn’t surprise him considering how early he’s arrived.

He picks a random table and sets out all his supplies and waits. During his wait, he reads through a particular piece of parchment he brought with him from his boarding school. 

The sound of approaching footsteps halts his reading and he looks up to see the very person he has been most excited to see. His eyes are wide like he’s surprised by something. Perhaps Lu Han’s looks have changed significantly. For the better, he hopes. But Minseok looks exactly the same.

He doesn’t mean to say it. He really doesn’t, but the sight of plump, fair cheeks eats away at his resolve and he says it.

“Surprised Baozi.”

The annoyed look on Minseok’s face absolutely delights him and he finds himself wanting to rekindle the old bond they once shared.

The class begins and Lu Han finds this setting much more comfortable. At the academy, they had all these rules and formulas drilled into their minds on a daily basis whereas this setting opens the class up for discussion and allows students to learn from each other. 

When Scholar Bai dismisses them, Lu Han carefully packs his things away and overhears Soondeok.

“What does he know about virtue and filial piety,” she scoffs, “You’re much smarter, Young Lord Oh. He’s just a hypocrite.”

“Actually,” Sehun says, “I see his point and agree with it. I was thinking too narrowly.”

Lu Han smirks to himself but sees Minseok has already left. He rushes out of the room and catches up to where he is walking.

He has been trying to find a way to talk to him without drawing too much attention so he devises a genius plan. It turns out mentioning his dead grandmother works wonders. Now he isn’t lying about wanting to pay respects to Old Madam Kim. Of course he would like to visit the only person his grandmother ever trusted, and what better way to see her than have her grandson guide him! 

He tries to make small talk with the other noble, but it turns out he isn’t a man of many words. Or perhaps he is restraining himself. Lu Han isn’t sure but he finds himself distracted by the elder’s red tinted nose from the cold and slightly down turned corners of his lips, forming a permanent pout. He just barely refrains from poking the side of Minseok’s face, wanting to see if his cheek is as soft as it looks. 

He doesn’t get the chance to find out as they approach the Old Madam’s courtyard. 

When he greets Old Madam Kim, she says, “What a filial grandson you are. I never got to thank you for finding help for me all those years ago.”

The only times he has heard the word “filial” since he’s returned to the capital is when people talk about how much he lacks in being so. He wonders if the Old Madam has heard the rumors. He hopes she hasn’t. He doesn’t think he can handle the disappointment.

“You’ve grown up so handsomely,” she says, “I know she would be proud of you.”

The Old Madam doesn’t mention a name, but Lu Han knows who she is talking about. He didn’t know how badly he needed to hear these words until he feels his throat close up and the back of his eyes start to burn. 

“I hope so,” is all he says and he excuses himself to leave. If he stays there any longer he will become overwrought with emotion, and he would rather not embarrass himself like that in front of Minseok.

Feeling like he’s had enough of being a runaway, Lu Han heads back to the Duke manor. He mentally prepares himself for the scolding and punishment he is likely to receive when he returns.

As he approaches the manor, Yingchao spots him from the garden and bounds over to his elder brother.

“Gege!” he exclaims, “You said you’d come back but you never did.”

Lu Han realizes belatedly that he had instructed his brother to wait for him in his room. He wonders how long the boy waited until he realizes the elder wasn’t returning anytime soon.

“I’m sorry,” he says and ruffles the boy’s loosely tied hair, “Something came up.”

“It was Father, wasn’t it,” It is more of a statement than a question. Lu Han only purses his lips and remains mum. He doesn’t want to ruin his younger brother’s relationship with their father.

“It doesn’t matter. I’m back now, aren’t I?”

“Where did you go?”

“I–”

“Look who’s decided to come crawling back,” the Duchess cuts in. She struts right up to the brothers, flanked by Nanny Mo, “After throwing your little fit you take off like you’re big and bad, but as soon as you’re out of money you come back. You know, you ought to be punished for such blatant disrespect.”

Yingchao tries to intercept, “Mother, please–”

“And you shouldn’t hanging around him lest his indolence rubs off on you. Nanny Mo, escort him to his room,” as soon as she gives the order, she summons three servants into the hall. 

Two of them force him to his knees and grab him by each arm, holding him in place. Duchess Lu hands the third a wooden cane. 

“Flog him,” she instructs. 

Lu Han looks up at her in astonishment and she returns his look with a smirk. Never in his life has he been punished physically. No matter how angry his stepmother got, she never crossed this line. She is taking advantage of the fact that he no longer has his grandmother shielding him and his father is no longer on his side. 

When the cane first makes contact with his back, Lu Han feels like all the air in his lungs is beaten out of him. He gasps and before he can catch his breath another lands with a hard thud. He doesn’t cry out, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of showing pain, but he bites his lip until the taste of iron fills his mouth.

After the sixth flogging, his stepmother halts the servant, “Do you admit to your wrongdoing of disrespecting your father’s authority and running away?”

“I will admit it to him personally,” he grits out.

“And what about your disrespect towards me? You turned your back on me as well.”

Lu Han doesn’t reply. She would not have been disrespected if she had left him and his father to argue amongst each other. Instead she took it upon herself to get involved. And for that, Lu Han refuses to defer to her. His pride will not allow it.

“Nothing? Very well,” she says trying to sound nonchalant, but Lu Han can hear the edge in her voice, “Carry on,” she says to the servant and Lu Han braces himself for the next onslaught of canings.

She finally relents when he’s received well over 20 blows, Lu Han lost count at 21. She must have gotten bored because after the 15th blow he lost the energy to grunt or flinch in pain and just kneeled there limply, only being held upright by servants.

The Duchess and her three servants leave him slumped on the floor and he is shortly discovered by his personal manservant. 

“Young Master!” he says in a panicked voice. Lu Han can only muster a groan in response.

The attendant carefully slings the heir’s arms over his shoulders and carries him on his back to his room where he gently lays him face down on his bed.

A young maidservant comes in with a basin of cold water and rags, “Young Master, this is going to sting, but it will keep the swelling down and you’ll feel better afterwards.”

True to her word, it stings, and Lu Han lets out a sharp hiss. The pain subsides and he starts to appreciate the cold rag against his burning flesh.

She then adds a cooling salve to his skin and repeats this process every six hours over the course of three days. 

For three days Lu Han has been cooped up in his room, lying in his bed on his belly because he is too sore to move anything. 

When the maidservant enters his room this time, he is more clear-minded than he’s been in a while and is no longer muddled by pain. Something about her is familiar and it only takes him a moment to figure it out.

“What is your name?” he asks her.

“Xiao Lian.”

The name confirms his suspicions. Xiao Lian is the daughter of one of his grandmother’s most trusted maidservants. Lu Han had seen Xiao Lian when they were children, as she they are close in age. At that time, she only did menial tasks and shadowed her mother. As of right now, she seems to be the only familiar face he has seen since he returned home.

“Xiao Lian, I’ve been wondering. What happened to your mother, Nanny Jiang? And what about the others like Nanny Zhang?” He’s finally found someone who might be able to give him a direct answer so he can’t help but ask the question that’s been nagging him since he’s arrived.

Xiao Lian looks around uncomfortably, “I’m not too clear on the details. I was a child when they were sent away,” she begins, “But all of the late Grand Madam Lu’s staff was dismissed after you went away for school.”

“Nothing happened to them? They were just… Dismissed?”

The maidservant nods, “I still write to my mother and send her money, but she’s not allowed in the capital. Same for the others. They all went back to their hometowns.”

Lu Han has heard of servants being dismissed, but this is the first time he’s heard of exiling servants. Had they committed a crime? He thinks back to how strangely his father had reacted when he asked about Nanny Zhang. What has he returned to? 

He lets Xiao Lian return to her work of tending to his wounds but his mind is too preoccupied with this new information to register the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we get a little taste of Luhan pov but next chapter will be right back to Minseok, after all this is his story xD ..... Once again I'm not sure when I'll have the next chapter up but I've already got a rough outline going so hopefully soon ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unedited. Apologizing in advance for any typos!!

The day after Minseok’s most recent encounter with Lu Han, he arrives at the classroom the same time as usual but finds Lu Han isn’t there yet. He doesn’t think much of it because not many people like to show up before dawn. He takes the seat by Minkyung again, seeing how Lu Han will probably take up permanent residence at his old one. 

Surprisingly, Soondeok arrives last, just like usual. Maybe the novelty of the noble has worn off for her after yesterday’s discussion.

She walks towards Minseok’s table and stands directly in front of him, “Let me sit here.”

Minseok blinks up at her, taking a moment to process her request, “What?”

“Are you dense? Switch seats with me,” she demands, “Please?” 

“But why?”

“Because Lu Han is annoying.” Or because she can’t stand the fact that he challenged her yesterday.

Minseok mulls it over and supposes it’s ok to sit by Lu Han. If he sits there by Soondeok’s request then it won’t look like he’s trying to make a move on the heir. He doesn’t bother asking why she wants his seat of all the seats because he already knows the reason is Young Lord Oh who sits one table over. Sending a sympathetic look over to Minkyung, he moves back to where he usually sits.

Scholar Bai finally makes his entrance, but Lu Han still hasn’t arrived. Either he is running late or he is not coming at all. Minseok thinks it’s the latter case. Everyone arrives before Scholar Bai, it is a matter of etiquette, and being late is disrespectful.

Class ends uneventfully and Minseok tries not to feel disappointed because why should he? But if he is being honest with himself he was kind of looking forward to speaking with the heir again. He just finds him interesting, that’s all. 

Minseok wonders if maybe the young noble is sick. He doesn’t find it likely, though, because he was fine yesterday. Perhaps he is busy with something.

Lu Han is absent yet again, and Minseok starts to think maybe the heir really is ill. Everyone in class murmurs amongst themselves about his absence and even the scholar glances over to the unoccupied desk.

On the third day of his absence, Minseok starts to believe Lu Han is either very sick or he has been sent out of town again. But that can’t be right, it would’ve been heard all over the capital if he was being sent away again, which brings him back to an illness. It’s possible his body is having a hard time adjusting to the atmosphere of the capital. Minseok hopes it isn’t something serious.

His siblings and classmates have lost interest in the other noble and are all preoccupied by the impending event being hosted by Viscount Oh’s family. At their age, gatherings like this are for socializing and for parents to shop around for their children’s potential spouses. 

“Father sent over bundles of silk from the western woman on Main Street, and Mother made me the prettiest dress in the capital,” Soondeok boasts at the end of their lesson, “What did he get you?”

Minkyung rolls her eyes in annoyance. It’s obvious bait. She is the only other daughter of the house but their father forgets she exists sometimes. Thankfully, their grandmother had ordered fabric beforehand.

“Why are you bragging about silk to Minkyung?” Jongin cuts in, “Bullying the youngest in our family just makes you look pathetic. Besides, all the silk in the world won’t help you marry into any of the families who are attending. Unless you’ve decided to settle for being a concubine?”

“You don’t have to be so mean, Jongin,” Sehun says, “You and your sister are the same.”

Jongin scoffs, “So being a carrier delegitimizes me? Don’t you like Minseok?”

Minseok figures Jongin thinks he should feel offended by Sehun’s claim because being a concubine-born carrier puts him below both Jongin and Soondeok. And maybe he is a little bit off put by it, but it’s not like he has any genuine feelings towards him.

Sehun is struck by the question, neither able to refute nor accept the claim. Minkyung rolls her eyes and Minseok merely watches on in mild amusement.

“Hey Minseok, watch out for these guys with titles. They think they have everyone in the whole capital for their choosing and the rest of us are desperate for their attention and money,” Jongin warns, “Enjoy your idle chatter, I’m going to get ready now,” he says. And with that, he swiftly exits the room leaving Soondeok miffed.

“Don’t listen to him. He just doesn’t like hearing the truth,” Soondeok tells Sehun.

He doesn’t pay her any mind and also leaves, not sparing a glance towards Minseok or his sister. 

Soondeok collects her things and follows Jongdae out, “You never help me out like Junmyeon and Jongin or even Minseok and Minkyung. What’s the point of having an older brother if you’re just going to be useless?”

“How am I supposed to defend you if you’re the one who starts the trouble?” he asks.

Once they are out of earshot, Minseok turns to Minkyung, “Is it me or does Sehun lose a little bit of his charm every time I see him?”

Minkyung groans, “Not everyone can be as perfect and considerate as Lu Han. Are you sure I can’t have him?”

“I never made a claim on him!”

“Whatever.”

“Stop talking nonsense we have to get ready,” He says grabbing his sister and dragging her to their rooms.

The servants of their grandmother’s courtyard rush them inside, chiding them for taking so long to return, and quickly get to work priming up the siblings.

Minseok is dressed in mint-colored silk robes accented with white. He has his hair done up and held together with a single silver pin. To finish off the look, a servant had lightly lined his eyes with kohl and dusted his cheeks with a rosy tint. 

“Pretty,” Minkyung tells him.

“Prettier than you?” Minseok teases. Minkyung actually looks beautiful. She’s pretty, like a princess, wearing a pale blue dress and her hair adorned with several pins and jewels. 

The Old Madam coos when she sees the pair, “My goodness, I’m afraid if I send you two off now you won’t come back to me.”

“Grandmother, we’re not actually going there for marriage. Besides, I don’t want any of those pompous jerks, even if the King asked for my hand. I want to stay with you forever,” Minkyung says, childishly grabbing onto the Old Madam’s arm.

The elderly woman laughs heartily, “I won’t be here forever, darling, but it’s better for your sake not to want any of these noblemen.”

“Find me a handsome son of a doctor, Grandmother. Maybe then Young Lord Oh will leave me alone.”

“We’ll see,” she says, “Enough talk, it’s time for both of you to get going.”

The siblings bid their grandmother good night since she will probably have retired to sleep by the time they return, and alight the carriage to the Viscount Oh estate.

The Viscount’s manor is bustling with servants and carriages as all of the noble families in the capital begin to arrive. Minseok and Minkyung descend from their carriage and wait for the rest of their family to gather. Over the years, Old Madam Kim has attended fewer and fewer social events like this, so they now follow behind their father and Main Madam along with the rest of the Kim siblings. 

A maidservant leads the family to the back property of the manor where the event is being held. Many people have already arrived and the activities are in full swing. Young men and women are cleaned up and dressed in their best silks. Minseok welcomes the warmth of early spring after a long dreary winter with open arms.

There are tents lining the perimeter of the field with tables and food being served. Other tents are hosting story tellings and poem recitings. In the very center of the field is an exciting polo match between the young masters of two families. An announcer is calling for new challengers for the next round. On another end of the field there is a sparring ring with young men engaged in intense swordplay.

Seeing all the things to do has Minseok’s fingers twitching to do something. It’s not everyday he is allowed to somewhat let loose.

“All of you listen to me very carefully,” Main Madam begins. She makes eye contact with each one of the Kim siblings with a stern look, “Behave yourselves. You are being awarded with an opportunity to have fun. Do not take advantage of this bit of freedom and act outrageously or do anything that will bring shame to our family.”

“Yes, Main Mother,” the siblings mumble. They all seem as anxious as Minseok to move.

She seems satisfied with their answer and dismisses them.

Minkyung grabs her brother by the arm, “Minseok, let’s go to the flower arrangement booth.”

Minseok scrunches up his nose, “No, that sounds boring. Go do it yourself.”

“I don’t wanna go alone,” she says pouting.

Minseok groans but goes along with her. After all, he doesn’t want to roam around alone either.

They get seated in front of an empty vase and an array of flowers spread out on the table with a pair of clippers. 

Minseok grabs a stem of lavender tentatively, “I’ve never had a knack for this kind of thing, you know.”

“Just leave it to me,” she says and sticks a plum blossom behind his ear, “You just sit there and look pretty.”

Minseok concedes and watches as his sister expertly clips and arranges the flowers into the vase. It’s a simple arrangement of mainly pink and white flowers with a few yellow petals here and there. There is a flower arranging contest going on, but Minseok doesn’t think she is competing. 

“You don’t want to win the prize? Other people’s bouquets look more extravagant than yours.”

“I don’t care for a prize, I’m making this for Grandmother. It’ll look pretty in the receiving room.”

Minseok begins to feel suffocated by the sweet scents of all the flowers in the tent, “You can handle yourself here, right?”

“Go. Your squirming was distracting me anyway,” Minkyung says without taking her eyes off the task at hand.

Without any destination in mind, Minseok wanders the grounds and stops by whatever catches his eye. He picks up a skewer of candied fruit at a booth and stands with a crowd watching a sparring match. Minseok is shocked to see who the swordsmen are. 

In the middle of the dirt ring stands Lu Han holding his sword with such ease and a playful grin on his face. Seeing him standing there in good health raises many questions in Minseok.

Beside the heir is Oh Sehun, who wears a look of concentration. His eyebrows are knit as he tries to land blow after blow on his opponent. 

The opponents just so happen to be two of Minseok’s own siblings. 

Jongin and Jongdae look far less composed than the other nobles. Jongdae has never taken any interest in swordplay, preferring to take the scholarly route, and Jongin alone is no match for the son of a general.

Lu Han’s movements are quick and look effortless as he disarms Jongin, and it doesn’t take much for Sehun to find an opening in Jongdae’s defense and hold him at knifepoint, signalling the end of the match. 

“One more round!” Jongin shouts.

“You’ve been saying that for the past 3 rounds, give it up already!” Jongdae says, throwing the sword and walking off. 

Jongin picks up the sword and grabs at his arm before he can get too far, “Come on, just this one last time,” he says trying to hand him the weapon.

Jongdae pushes it back against him, “Why me? Ask Junmyeon, he’s way better with a sword.”

“He’s with Father. Jongdae please,” he looks like he’s on the verge of panicking and Minseok can’t see why he wants to fight so hard. It’s supposed to be a friendly match.

“It’s a lost cause. Find someone else to be your partner.” 

Jongdae storms off with his manservant to another tent where he can freshen up and put his hair back into place, leaving Jongin to look around frantically. 

When a pair of wild eyes land on Minseok’s he knows it can’t be a good sign so he turns on his heels and tries to get away, but he isn’t quick enough. A strong pair of hands grab at Minseok’s arm, stopping him from his retreat.

“Minseok,” Jongin pleads, “Help me win.”

“Why do you want to win so badly?” he asks. Jongin is stubborn, but he knows when to quit. However, today he seems to have no sense of rationality.

“I lost my necklace to him in a bet and I want it back.”

“That’s all? Just get a new one,” Minseok reasons.

“I can’t! Mother gave me that necklace, she’ll kill me if she finds out I lost it!”

“Wha- Why would you bet on it then?” Minseok is growing more frustrated the longer he talks to his brother. 

“Because I thought I could win! And I wanted his pocket watch.”

Minseok wants to scold him, but that isn’t his place. But even if he could he doesn’t think he would. Jongin looks like he’s on the verge of tears and is looking at Minseok with such a hopeful expression that he can’t help but want to do something.

Minseok looks over at Lu Han who is staring at them with an amused yet curious smile. He’s leaning on his sword lazily, waiting for them to challenge him once again.

“Wait right here,” Minseok tells his brother and strides over to where the Duke heir is standing.

Lu Han tilts his head as Minseok approaches as if he is expecting him.

“Long time, no see,” the noble says.

Minseok nods his head courteously, “Young Master Lu.”

Lu Han groans at the title, but Minseok can’t do anything about that. They are being watched by the sons and daughters of the entire capital, now is not the time to be overfamiliar. 

“You have something that’s very important to my brother. Surely you have no use for an old necklace,” Perhaps he’s being too hopeful thinking Lu Han will just hand him the item.

“But I won it fair and square,” Lu Han challenges, “You can try to win it back, though.”

Minseok deliberates over the words. Usually he wouldn’t participate in something that draws such a large crowd. The more you are seen, the more people have to say about you, is something his grandmother tells him all the time. But this time the conditions are in his favor. His partner is his legitimate brother, not an outsider. He won’t get scolded for this.

Besides, Minseok isn’t too bad with a sword. He had been taught by one of their servants who was once a rebel warrior before he was captured by the army and sold into servitude, where he was hired by the Kims to be a gardener. Minseok considers his skills decent, at least better than his siblings at least. Unlike them, he enjoys the sport.

He turns to Jongin and takes the spare sword from him. He inspects it and flips it around a few times to adjust to the weight of it in his palm.

Jongin looks overjoyed, “So you’re going to help me?”

“You take on Oh Sehun. His movements are sloppier than Lu Han’s.”

“Do you really think you can handle Lu Han? I’ve never even seen you hold a sword.”

“Did you think of that when you asked me to help you?”

“Never mind it doesn’t matter. I just need that necklace.”

Minseok discards his outer robe and walks back to the center of the dirt ring with Jongin. Lu Han lifts an eyebrow when he sees Minseok plant his feet firmly in front of him. Minseok keeps a straight face, not wanting to give away neither a feeling of smugness nor one of fear.

The mediator of the match stands between the teams, “We will begin the next match of the undefeated Young Masters Lu Han and Oh Sehun. The prize of this match is an antique gold necklace. Just like the previous rounds, anything goes except killing and maiming,” he must have been reciting these words all day because he sounds extremely bored by the prospect of killing and maiming, “I will signal the start of the match with the wave of my flag.”

The mediator moves to the edge of the ring and the four of them get into their fighting stance. Lu Han doesn’t seem to be worried about anything because he still stands there leaning on his sword like a cane. The mediator raises the flag then swiftly brings it down signalling the beginning of the match

Jongin charges towards Sehun who just barely manages to block his blow. Seeing that Lu Han has no plans to make the first move, Minseok goes on the attack. Lu Han easily blocks him but he isn’t anticipating the power of Minseok’s strike and he stumbles. Minseok uses this moment to strike again, which the heir also blocks. Lu Han looks at him incredulously.

Minseok smirks, “Well? Are you just gonna stand there and stare?”

Lu Han begins to take him a bit more seriously and starts striking instead of defending. His movements are quick and he doesn’t give Minseok a second to gather himself. Minseok realizes now that his strategy is to tire him out. 

Minseok swings his sword out in front of him and Lu Han ducks to dodge it then sweeps out his leg to try and trip the other. Minseok jumps over the outstretched leg just as Lu Han rises back to full height.

“Kim Minseok, I didn’t take you for a swordsman.”

“And I didn’t think the son of a general would have such a hard time keeping up with me.”

The crowd from earlier has doubled and continues to grow as their match goes on. Minseok is beginning to break a sweat and his hair is falling into his face. He fears Lu Han’s strategy may work after all. He just needs to find an opening to pin him. 

Minseok looks over briefly to see how Jongin is holding up. He seems to have the upper hand but before Minseok can clearly see, Lu Han uses his momentary distraction to trip him. While he is caught by surprise, he doesn’t let Lu Han pin him. He rolls to the side when the heir tries to point the blade at his throat and hits the back of his knee with the end of his hilt.

Lu Han falls to his knees and Minseok uses the opportunity to get up and land a kick to the center of his back. A grunt leaves the heir’s lips as he falls face first into the dirt. 

The crowd gasps at the sudden turn of events.

Minseok points his sword to the back of Lu Han’s head, “I win.”

Sehun in his shock is disarmed by Jongin who brings his sword up to the younger’s throat, “You lose. Now give me my necklace!”

Minseok hands off the sword to another contender, denying a second round and goes over to Lu Han who is still laying face down in the dirt.

“Do you plan on getting up?” Minseok asks and extends a hand.

“No actually, I think I like it here,” He says in a breathy voice.

Minseok rolls his eyes, “Now’s not the time to be sarcastic. Come on, they’re trying to start a new match.”

“I’m not being sarcastic. Just… give me a minute.”

The way Lu Han’s face is scrunched up and his tone causes Minseok to worry. He looks over the heir’s body when his eyes catch a dark blotch blooming over his back through his blue robes. 

Minseok pinches the fabric and his fingers come away with a red stain. Blood? How is that possible? Had he gone too far and underestimated his own strength when delivering that final kick?

“Lu Han,” he says, his tone laced with concern, “You’re injured, should I call someone?”

“No, don’t worry it’s not that bad. Just help me up,” the heir smiles up at Minseok but it comes out as more of a grimace.

Minseok grabs him under the arm and hoists him up, then slings his arm over his shoulders and grabs Lu Han’s waist. He finds out as soon as he’s supporting the other man’s weight that Lu Han is heavier than he looks. 

Lu Han’s manservant comes bounding over, “Young Master! Your wounds!”

“I’m fine,” he hisses, “Just take me to the guest quarters so I can lay down for a bit.”

The manservant takes Lu Han’s other arm over his shoulders, relieving Minseok of some of the weight and they walk the heir towards the Viscount manor’s guest quarters. They walk through throngs of people who look at them curiously and Minseok can already hear the whispers and chatter as they pass by. He’s going to get an earful when he returns home.

They carefully lay Lu Han on a bed in a small guest room and the manservant immediately begins to untie Lu Han’s outer robe. Minseok turns to look away but he sees a peek of the other’s injury. There is a shallow gash diagonally across his back that looked to have scabbed then reopened.

“I didn’t do that, did I?” It is highly unlikely it is his fault given the position and size of the wound but he asks to make sure.

“No… you didn’t,” he says. The manservant begins applying a strong-smelling salve to his gash. The wound does not look like something he obtained accidentally which builds up even more questions around the heir.

Minseok hums.

“You’re not going to ask me how I got it?”

He wants to ask. Badly. But Minseok feels it would be intrusive to ask something so personal.

“It’s not my place.”

“Is that what you think or what you’re supposed to think?”

Both.

“If you want to tell me then I can’t say I’d be opposed to listening.”

“It’s a long story.”

“I can make time.”

“It’s punishment,” Lu Han begins, “A few days ago I got flogged a few times. It’s really not that bad it’s just the skin split because they kept hitting the same spot.”

Minseok doesn’t like how he’s downplaying his injury, “Is that why you didn’t attend lessons?”

Lu Han nods, “It happened after the first day actually,” he lets out a sheepish laugh, “That benevolent stepmother of mine.”

“She…?”

“Well not physically. She ordered others to do it for her.”

“But why?” Minseok knows the Duchess isn’t the nicest person, but he never took her for being particularly cruel either.

“The day I came back to the capital from school I got into an argument with my father and ended up staying at an inn for a few days. A friend of mine told me about Scholar Bai so I decided to check it out for myself. I went home the day after class to tell my father that I would be continuing lessons there, but I ran into the Duchess before I could get to him and she decided to punish me on his behalf.”

“She sounds intense,” What Minseok really wants to say is far less polite. 

“That’s an understatement,” Lu Han hisses.

“I’m sorry, Young Master,” the manservant says.

Minseok badly wants to reach out and comfort him in some way, but being in his presence while he is in a state of undress is already pushing the line. 

“I don’t know what’s changed since I’ve been gone. It’s really frustrating. It’s like I don’t know who any of these people are anymore.”

“The argument between you and your father, was it her doing?”

Lu Han is quiet for a moment. He seems to be contemplating something and Minseok wonders if he’s overstepped.

“No. At least I don’t think so. It was over those rumors that are going around about me. Funny thing is I didn’t even hear about them until he started throwing accusations at me.”

“I never took your stepmother for the vicious type.”

“Neither have I. Sure she used to see me as a nuisance but she was never aggressive.”

The manservant dresses the flayed flesh and helps the heir back into his robes. 

“I’m really sorry about this. If I had known, I wouldn’t have fought you so hard,” Minseok apologizes again.

“How could you have known?” Lu Han says with a laugh, “I put myself in this situation. That necklace must have been extremely special.”

“It’s an heirloom. Jongin is sort of foolish and maybe a little bit overconfident.”

“Your siblings are really interesting.”

“I suppose.”

“I’m all patched up now. We should probably head out now before someone comes looking for us.”

Minseok can’t believe he almost let himself forget about propriety. He internally thanks Lu Han’s good sense for saving his skin, “Will you be alright to move around?”

“Are you worried about me, Minseok?” he asks smugly.

Minseok hopes Lu Han doesn’t see the heat he feels creeping up his face. He scowls at the heir, “Fine, go split your back again and find someone else to help you limp back inside.”

“You bite as hard as you draw a sword. I won’t go out sparring again, though. Maybe I’ll try arranging flowers or reciting poetry.”

Minseok rolls his eyes and leaves the manor with Lu Han laughing as he follows behind. They go their separate ways when they reach the back property and all of the tents. He walks the perimeter and scans each booth looking for Minkyung.

It doesn’t take long for him to find her and when he does, she’s out of breath, “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

“Why?”

“Someone said you hurt Lu Han. Main Mother and Father are looking for you. They want us back to the carriages. We’re leaving now.”

The blood drains from Minseok’s face, “Have you seen Jongin?”

“Yes, Father is really angry,” she faces Minseok with a look of concern, “What happened?”

Minseok shakes his head, “It’s complicated.”

Minkyung doesn’t pry further and they head to the front of the property where the carriages are waiting. Their father sends Minseok a hard look and he spends the whole ride home fidgeting in his seat from nerves. 

Minseok and Jongin are ordered to their parents’ quarters when they arrive at the manor. Standing before them, the two brothers keep their heads low waiting for one of the parents to blow up.

“Do you know why we called the two of you here?” Main Madam asks.

Jongin looks over to Minseok with pleading eyes. Minseok shrugs back at him. Questions like this are tricky because it allows for him to accidentally incriminate himself. It’s better to let Jongin answer or stay quiet. Whatever Jongin gets in trouble for, he won’t be punished too harshly. Main Madam wouldn’t allow it.

“Okay since neither of you remember let me jog your memory. You both participated in a dangerous activity which caused the heir of the Duke to get injured, correct?”

“Yes Main Mother,” they say simultaneously.

“Jongin what in your right mind made you go play around with swords? And you even used our ancestors necklace as a wager?!”

“Mother it wasn’t a serious fight! It was just sparring. I thought I could win but Jongdae really sucks at swordplay so I asked Minseok for help.”

Their father sits up and fixes them with a glare, “You wouldn’t have had to go through such extreme lengths to get the heirloom back if you never offered it up in the first place. You dragged two of your brothers into your mess.”

Jongin hangs his head again and pouts.

“And you,” the attention is on Minseok now, “You’re usually so docile and obedient. Where did all that might come from? You’ve injured not just anyone, but the son of the Duke! Do you know how much trouble we’re in for if he decides to come after us for this?!”

“Not only the injury, but the embarrassment! The sons of the most prominent families in the capital losing to carriers. It’ll be the talk of the town for weeks!” Main Madam rants. She paces angrily, glaring at the boys. 

“The two of you need some serious reflection. Go kneel in the ancestral hall until I send someone for you,” he says with a tone of finality. There is no room for further argument.

“Yes Father,” they both say.

Minseok and Jongin are not allowed to kneel on cushions and instead their knees are met with the cold polished stone. Minseok looks up at the memorial tablets of each of his ancestors and wonders how long he will have to stay here.

“I think we got off pretty easy,” Jongin says.

“You think that now but wait until your knees start aching.”

Jongin frowns, “How long do you think Father will make us kneel?”

Minseok shrugs, “No less than a day,” he says. But it probably will be a few hours. The good thing about getting in trouble with Jongin is that Main Madam will pity her son and plea for leniency. He doesn’t tell this to Jongin. There’s no harm in letting him freak out a little bit. After all, he wouldn’t be kneeling if it weren’t for him.

“Where’d you even learn how to fight like that?”

“I secretly looked in on you and Junmyeon’s lessons,” Minseok lies. He can’t let him know that their grandmother was secretly letting Minseok get lessons for activities that are deemed for legitimates and non-carriers. The other mothers might accuse her of favoritism.

“You must be a really fast learner. You would be invincible if you took proper lessons,” Jongin says in awe.

“Maybe.”

“Do you think the Lu’s will come after us for this?”

“No.”

“How can you be so sure?”

“Because he told me I didn’t cause the injury. You saw it Jongin, I didn’t even kick him that hard.”

“Then that’s a relief.”

Minseok hums in agreement. Jongin doesn’t have anymore questions and Minseok isn’t feeling very chatty so they fall into silence and wait out their punishment. 

By the third hour Jongin begins complaining about cramping and soreness. By the sixth hour they are both numb. Minseok counts the tiles of the floor, the number of wood planks that make up the wall, and when nightfall comes, he counts the number of stars visible from the window. He counts anything to distract him from his boredom and the uncomfortable position he’s in. 

Just as they enter the tenth hour of kneeling, a maidservant comes it. Minseok can tell she comes from Main Madam’s quarters. 

“Young Masters, Main Madam has had a change of heart and convinced Master Kim to relieve you of your punishment early,” she says. 

It’s just as Minseok predicted. They both try to stand on wobbly legs, holding onto each other until they regain feeling and balance. 

A manservant helps Minseok as he limps back to his grandmother’s courtyard. 

The elderly woman is sitting by the candlelight in the receiving room when he returns.

“Grandmother, why are you still awake? It’s almost dawn.”

“Who is going to put cooling salve on the bruises that I know you have on your knees?”

“You could’ve just told someone else to do it. It’s almost dawn, you should be asleep.”

“As should you. Sit down and roll up your robe and pant legs.”

Minseok does as told and she applies a cool cream to his red knees.

“I heard you beat Lu Han bloody today.”

Minseok groans, “I didn’t do anything, I swear! Jongin needed help and Lu Han was playing with an unhealed injury. The odds were against me from the beginning!”

Old Madam Kim chuckles, “Even so, you taught everyone a very valuable lesson.”

“And what’s that?”

“Never underestimate a carrier.”

Minseok smiles brightly, “I did, didn’t I?”

“That doesn’t mean I’m okay with you running wild now. I won’t tolerate any more of this behavior.”

“First and last time, I swear.”

The Old Madam gives him a long look before finally accepting his answer. 

Minseok has always found avoiding trouble easy, but this time trouble came in the form of a doe-eyed future Duke and he knows running from it will get harder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just a tad longer than the others, as a treat for the 3 week wait T_T. Hope you enjoyed it ^^
> 
> p.s. if you have any questions or anything you can send them to my cc -> https://curiouscat.me/luminations


	5. Chapter 5

After Lu Han’s coaxing and empty promises of improving himself, the Duke finally drops the idea of sending him to train with army generals and lets him attend lessons at the Kim manor.

He returns to the class without the heavy feeling in his chest from sneaking around, and he is the first to arrive, just like on his first day. He hopes to speak to Scholar Bai about his absence and what he has missed out on, but he comes up with a better idea. He can just ask Minseok.

It is the perfect excuse to start a conversation with Minseok. Lu Han smirks to himself in satisfaction. He wants to give himself a high-five for coming up with such a genius plan. 

To his pleasant surprise, the Kim son in question arrives not long after he does and sits directly beside him.

“I thought you said this was Soondeok’s seat,” Lu Han inquires.

“It was, but she doesn’t like you anymore.”

“Ouch,” Lu Han says. But he isn’t hurt at all. In fact, he’s elated.

Minseok smiles at him with a playful gleam in his eyes. Lu Han notices the slight change in their dynamic. Minseok is more relaxed and casual with him now, and the heir couldn’t be happier. He supposes Minseok sees him as less of a threat, and the boundaries the elder had set up for himself have been pushed a little. 

Lu Han wants more. He wants the other to give in completely, but he understands things like this take time, especially with someone like Minseok who treads lightly over everything.

“So what have I missed these past few days?”

“Not much, but I can give you a general rundown of the important stuff.”

“You don’t have any notes I can skim through?” Lu Han was actually planning on asking Minseok to explain the notes personally so he’d have an excuse to talk to him, but it turns out the gods are on his side. 

Minseok shakes his head, “I don’t take notes.”

“You’re just that smart?”

Minseok laughs, “I wish, but it would just be a waste of time. As you already know, I’m not really studying for anything, I’m just here to listen.”

“After class then?”

Minseok becomes guarded again and hesitates to answer. Lu Han tries not to let the reaction disappoint him, “Come on, we’re not doing anything scandalous. A short walk to the noodle shop won’t hurt.”

“It might not hurt you,” Minseok mumbles.

“Did you forget you kicked my ass? No one’s going to think I’m taking advantage of you. In fact, you’ll look like the saint who’s treating me to lunch as an apology.”

The tension is gone from Minseok’s shoulders, but he still raises a skeptical eyebrow, “So you’re saying I should beat you to a pulp every time I want to hang out with you?”

Lu Han becomes giddy at Minseok’s implication of spending more time together, “Of course! Should we schedule some punches for next week and get dumplings afterwards?”

Minseok smiles and shakes his head, “You’re unbelievable.”

Lu Han feels accomplished at the sight of Minseok’s genuine amusement. Much to his dismay, Scholar Bai enters and lessons begin. He can’t help but feel a little bit annoyed and has to remind himself that he is here to learn.

Learning, he realizes, is a little bit difficult to do with a certain Kim Minseok not even two feet away from him. He catches himself on more than one occasion looking over at the other noble. 

Minseok has his eyebrows knit in concentration and his tongue peeking out from his lips as he intently scribbles on his parchment. To Lu Han’s surprise, Minseok is drawing some kind of animal with exaggerated features. Lu Han snorts and Minseok finally notices the other has been watching him. He scowls and uses his arm to block Lu Han’s view and continues working on his masterpiece. 

As the heir of a Duke, Lu Han is accustomed to people giving him whatever he wants or telling him what he wants to hear, with the exception of his family and Yixing, so Minseok doing something that would otherwise be deemed disrespectful is refreshing in a way. 

There is not much room for conversation or debate during this lesson so time drags on painfully and it feels like an eternity before they are finally dismissed. 

“Did you finish your drawing? Can I see it?” he asks.

“It’s nothing really,” Minseok says while handing over the parchment.

“Then why did you hide it from me?”

“Because I don’t like when people breathe down my neck while I’m drawing. It ruins the mood.”

Lu Han looks at the little deer and rabbit drawn in black ink and notices the comical facial features, “Why are their eyes like that?”

“Animals like rabbits and deer have creepy, beady eyes, I like them better with human eyes.”

“Don’t you think they look like us?”

“Huh?”

“You know my surname means deer, right?”

“So? You don’t look very deer-like. And I don’t think I’m a rabbit person either.”

“You’re right. You’re more of a…” Lu Han pauses to think for a moment then lets a sly grin stretch across his face, “...Baozi.”

Minseok stares at him deadpan for a moment then turns on his heels and speedwalks out of the classroom. 

Lu Han laughs, fully expecting that reaction, “Minseok wait!”

“Go find someone else for help, I’m sure Junmyeon has the notes you’re looking for!”

Lu Han catches up to where Minseok is trying to run off, “Hey, sorry ok?”

“You don’t look sorry at all,” his face is flushed from the brisk walk and his cheeks slightly puff out as he catches his breath. Lu Han has to stop himself from making another baozi joke.

“Okay, maybe I’m not, but I wasn’t trying to be mean.”

“Just annoying?”

“See? You get it.”

Minseok rolls his eyes, “Whatever, let me go tell Minkyung not to wait for me, first.”

Lu Han nods and tries not to grin too hard.

Minkyung skeptically looks at Minseok and Lu Han when they approach her, “Is something wrong?”

“No,” Minseok says unconvincingly.

Lu Han flashes her a smile, “Nope.”

The contrasting delivery of the same response only adds to Minkyung’s confusion.

“You go back to Grandmother without me, tell her I’ll be back in a couple hours.”

“Are you sure?” she asks, looking concerned.

“I’m not being kidnapped, I promise.”

She takes the answer and walks away reluctantly but not before giving her brother a look that only he seems to understand. 

“Where we’re going, is it nearby?” Minseok asks.

Lu Han nods, “We don’t even need to prepare a carriage.”

Minseok follows obediently as Lu Han leads him out of the property and onto the streets of the capital. Once upon a time, the two of them roamed these exact streets, though this time there lacks a sense of fear and urgency. He marvels at the stalls of street foods and merchants lined on the street, reacquainting himself with the sounds and smells of the capital that the countryside lacks. 

Lu Han’s eyes land on Minseok who is looking at him fully amused, “It’s a lot to take in, isn’t it?” he asks.

Lu Han shrugs, “I kind of remember this place but I don’t at the same time.”

“You’ve seriously never been back here since you were a kid? Not even on holidays?”

“Never,” he says, trying to keep the sadness from creeping into his voice. It was hard seeing his friends go home for New Years and other holidays while he and a few others stayed behind. He never knew why his parents never sent for him, but he can only assume it had something to do with his stepmother, “But I’m here now, right? And I’ve got a really cool guide,” the heir playfully elbows Minseok.

Minseok shakes his head, “Who is guiding who? Aren’t you the one taking me somewh–” he abruptly stops mid-sentence when he sees something.

Lu Han is not-so-gently yanked by the arm to Minseok’s side and just barely misses getting plowed into by a speeding horse-drawn carriage that he had somehow failed to see coming. They’re standing inappropriately close, but Lu Han is too shaken to move and he kind of doesn’t want to move anyway. He notices Minseok is actually really sturdy despite his small frame, which is probably why he lost to him sparring. It suddenly dawns on Lu Han that Minseok could very well overpower him physically. He stops himself from thinking too much about that.

He enjoys the proximity as long as Minseok lets him, and just as he expects Minseok jerks away as quickly as possible, “Are you okay?” he asks.

“I’m fine. Like I said, I’ve got a really great guide.”

“You need to be more careful. The capital is really busy and there’s lots of people in a rush around this time.”

“Yes, sir,” Lu Han says jokingly. 

Minseok rolls his eyes, “Don’t say I didn’t warn you. I’m not pulling you out of the way next time.”

The heir can’t help but find his companion’s concern endearing. By now Lu Han has gotten used to Minseok’s snark and expects it all the time. It seems Minseok’s shy and gentle appearance is merely for show.

“Come this way for a sec,” Minseok says and leads Lu Han towards a stall. He exchanges a few words with the shopkeeper and receives a small basket after handing over some coins. 

Minseok turns back to Lu Han and holds up the basket, “Fried cherries,” he says, “Try one.”

Lu Han picks up a single cherry from the basket. It’s warm, dark, kind of shrivelled, and generally looks unappetizing but Minseok is giving him such a hopeful look that he just shoves it into his mouth without thinking.

To his surprise, it’s actually not bad. Minseok laughs at him, “The look on your face before and after you tried it, ah, I wish I could’ve captured that moment.”

Lu Han picks up another one, and another, and another, “They’re not pretty, but they taste good. More people would buy these if the presentation was better.”

“It’s streetfood. No one cares about the presentation as long as it tastes good,” Minseok says and grabs a few cherries for himself, “I haven’t had these in a while. When we were young, Grandmother would buy a basket for me and Minkyung to keep us busy while she shopped.”

Lu Han watches amusedly as Minseok chews on the cherries. He’s like a squirrel, he thinks to himself. Maybe he was right about not being a rabbit person. 

“So you don’t come outside that often anymore?” he asks as they continue walking down the street at a leisurely pace while snacking.

Minseok shakes his head, “No. Before, I could come get a basket myself. I could run up and down this entire street. After a certain age it becomes improper. I can only come out here with Grandmother or one of my brothers, but she’s older now and can’t withstand the walk.”

“Am I one of your brothers?” Lu Han nudges Minseok with an elbow.

“You already know the circumstances for this trip, but had I not kicked your ass that day and I was seen walking out here with you, I’d be dead meat. The rumors would’ve reached my father’s study before we got to wherever you’re taking me.”

“Is it really that bad?”

“It’s generally worse for those of us who can bear children. Our chastity is sacred or whatever. People like you can recover your reputation.”

Lu Han supposes being away for so long has thrown him out of the loop. There were no such rules for propriety at the academy besides the school etiquette. It seems he has a lot to catch up on.

They reach the noodle shop and seat themselves at a secluded table in the corner. Lu Han does not know if the food is any good and only came here because he remembers Yixing recommending it. Since neither of them know what to order, Lu Han tells the shopkeeper to give them two orders of their most popular bowl of noodles.

The shop is a little shabby, if he is being honest. There is a leak in the roof and some of the floorboards are rotting. He and Minseok also seem to be the most overdressed patrons in the room. But Minseok does not seem to mind and even looks a bit at ease.

“So,” Minseok begins, “What was boarding school like?”

It is a simple question, but it has Lu Han feeling flustered. Minseok is not one to go out of his way and get to know Lu Han. It is the first time the elder of the two has initiated conversation. 

“There’s freedom like you can’t imagine. The academy is still strict, but we’re not bound to the same rules of the capital so we don’t have to toe any lines.”

“That doesn’t sound too bad.”

“It isn’t. But it’s lonely,” Lu Han says honestly, but he realizes now that true loneliness is what he’s living through right now in his own home, “But very real. What you see is what you get out in the countryside, not like the fake smiles in the capital. Everything is an act here.”

Minseok nods in agreement, “I used to go out to the countryside with grandmother to visit her family when I was younger. I was so jealous of my cousins because they didn’t have all the restraints we have.”

“The only thing I missed about the capital was my grandmother. I really wish I could talk to her…” Lu Han is not trying to ruin the mood, but it has been a long time since he has been able to speak to someone about this.

Minseok looks at him with concern, “Did something else happen at home?”

Lu Han debates whether or not he should share the new things he learned about the Duke manor then decides he has nothing to lose, Minseok already knows so much.

He shakes his head, “Nothing as bad as last time, don’t worry,” Lu Han reassures, “I just found out some things.”

Minseok raises an eyebrow at him, “Bad or good things?”

“I’m not sure. When I first returned home I realized that all of my grandmother’s staff had been replaced. One of the old maid’s daughters told me they were all dismissed and sent out of the city.”

“That is pretty weird. Replacing a full set of staff is suspicious in itself, but banishing them from the city as well? I can see why it’s troubling you.”

“I have some suspicions, but I can’t say anything for sure. At least, not until I have proof,” he says. But he is also afraid that saying it out loud will make it all real. 

Minseok nods in understanding, “You’ll figure it out,” he says. He then fixes Lu Han with a softer look, “Just don’t feel like you have to keep everything to yourself. You’re not alone here in the capital.”

To Lu Han, these words bring him a sense of comfort and reassurance he has not felt in ages, and hearing them from one of the few friendly faces he remembers from his old life in the capital makes it all the more meaningful. 

The shopkeeper finally brings over two steaming hot bowls of noodles and sets them in front of the nobles. They thank the old woman and Lu Han slips her one of the silver pieces he managed to dig out from the bottom of his trunk.

The broth smells amazing and his mouth waters at the sight of it. He wonders if it tastes as good as it smells. He notices Minseok has not reached for his chopsticks and instantly remembers the irksome social rules. Minseok won’t start eating until Lu Han does. 

Not wanting to keep him waiting, Lu Han picks up the utensils and takes a mouthful after blowing on the scalding noodles. Minseok follows suit and finally takes a bite of his own.

To his surprise, the noodles taste as good as they smell. He has to restrain himself from gorging the entire bowl, and to his amusement, Minseok looks to be having the same struggle. Despite the restraint, they both gradually pick up the pace of their eating until they look just as unruly as the patrons of the shabby shop.

Minseok is the first to put his chopsticks down, “So, did you actually have questions about the lessons you missed or was that an excuse for you to drag me out here and tarnish my chaste reputation?”

Luhan nearly chokes at the straightforwardness of the question and can’t help the heat that rises up his face, “H-hey who said anything about tarnishing?”

Minseok smiles teasingly, as if he’s satisfied with Luhan’s reaction. He’s not as docile as he had expected. The Minseok he knew as a child was unsure of everything and always feared leaving his grandmother’s side.

But the man in front of him now, although a bit reserved, is nothing like the shy, submissive, good little carrier he pretends to be. His eyes carry a spark of mischief and confidence, and he shows a little bit of it the longer he’s around the duke heir.

“Have you already passed your city and state level exams?”

Luhan nods, “I’m studying specifically for the imperial exam.”

“You’re a rare talent then. You really don’t need my help.”

“Well would you have agreed to come out here if I told you?”

This time it’s Minseok’s turn to feel flustered. His pale cheeks turn that rosy color Luhan has started to like, “Lying is unbecoming of a gentleman.”

Luhan laughs, “Who here in the capital still thinks I’m a gentleman?”

“Some people…” Minseok mumbles to himself, but Luhan is still able to catch it.

The heir’s chest fills with warmth, and it’s not because of the noodles.

“Luckily no one important would ever step foot in here. But don’t do that again or else people will get foolish ideas and speak of wild things,” he says looking serious, “Then it’ll really be over for me.”

Luhan can only sigh. Meeting like this was indeed reckless and risky, but he couldn’t help himself. And with his current reputation, Minseok being seen with him will easily damage his own reputation.

“Let’s get going then. Wouldn’t want you roaming around at the ungodly hour of,” Luhan looks up towards the sun, “High noon.”

Minseok laughs at his foolishness, “Of course. Don’t you know how inappropriate the afternoon is?”

Once they are back onto the streets, Lu Han waves down a rickshaw driver and pays him with one of his last few silver coins. He gestures for Minseok to get on.

“You didn’t have to do that. I can pay for my own way home, you already paid for my meal,” Minseok says. He then reaches into his sleeve pocket to retrieve a pouch.

“I’m doing it so you’ll spread a rumor that I’m a gentleman,” Lu Han says as he pushes back the hand Minseok is using to put money into his.

Minseok reluctantly steps into the rickshaw, looking guilty but grateful, “Thank you.”

Lu Han nods and watches as the rickshaw driver takes off with Minseok and the warm feeling in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been awhile... You probably thought I abandoned this piece, huh? No worries, I haven't given up (yet) :')


End file.
